Defective Immortality
by Sabivamp
Summary: La vie de Caroline s'arrête un soir de 1920, lorsqu'elle est sauvagement agressée par un vampire qui la laisse pour morte. Elle se réveillera plus tard, transformée et affligée d'un étrange handicap qu'elle devra assumer durant sa longue vie d'immortelle. Mais ce handicap la mènera-t-il à sa perte ?
1. Prologue

**Defective Immortality**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame.

**Personnages : **Caroline & Klaus

**Résumé : **La vie de Caroline s'arrête un soir de 1920, lorsqu'elle est sauvagement agressée par un vampire qui la laisse pour morte. Elle se réveillera plus tard, transformée et affligée d'un étrange handicap qu'elle devra assumer durant sa longue vie d'immortelle. Mais ce handicap la mènera-t-il à sa perte ?

**Rating : **M (-16 ans)

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède pas les droits sur les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries, j'écris gratuitement pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs de ce site. En revanche, les OC et leur histoire m'appartiennent de droit, toute reproduction est interdite sans mon accord préalable.

**xxxx**

**Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent déjà, je change de thème. Je reste toujours chez les vampires mais cette fois-ci j'ai été inspirée par la série The Vampire Diaries et plus précisément les Originaux ! (Je suis une grande fan de Klaus ! ) )**

**Je tiens à remercier Mumu, ma correctrice qui a accepté de me suivre dans cette nouvelle histoire, et je remercie aussi Didi du forum « The Original Vampires » pour ses magnifiques bannières et couvertures qu'elle a créées (sans connaître l'histoire au préalable).**

**C'est avec un nœud au ventre que je vous fais découvrir mes nouveaux écrits qui je l'espère vous plairons.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre opinion qui est très important pour moi mais aussi pour m'inciter à écrire plus vite !**

**Je vous laisse avec le prologue.**

**Bon lecture**

**Sabi**

xxxx

Prologue

_Eté 2014_

Le bruit des bombes fut assourdissant et la terre trembla sous ses pieds lui faisant perdre l'équilibre au premier impact.

Ordinairement, lorsque le sol était stable et plat, Caroline tenait à peine sur ses jambes en s'aidant d'une canne, mais dans ce chaos, elle se trouva déjà à terre sous le souffle des bombes qui la recouvrirent de débris et de poussières.

C'était la fin, Caroline en était sûre, cette fois-ci son heure sonnait. Elle avait obtenu presqu'un siècle de sursis, mais elle savait que malgré son immortalité elle finirait par mourir, que son pauvre corps quasi invalide la mènerait à sa perte…

xxxx

**Voilà ! Je sais c'est court mais le 1****er**** chapitre arrive sous peu ! Alors que peut-il bien se passer ce jour de 2014 ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos hypothèses même les plus farfelues ! Et laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce premier post, j'adore les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises, elles permettent de s'améliorer, de se remettre en question et d'avancer !**

**Alors lâchez-vous et appuyez sur le petit bouton juste en bas !**

**A très vite !**

**Sabi**


	2. Chapitre 1

**J'enchaîne de suite avec le chapitre 1**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sabi**

xxxx

Chapitre 1

_1920 - Paris_

Caroline en avait presque terminé de sa journée de labeur. Elle s'essuya les mains sur le tablier qui recouvrait sa vieille robe de coton, usée et trop courte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à débarrasser les tables, faire la vaisselle et nettoyer le parquet de l'auberge où s'était tenu le mariage de la fille de l'aubergiste, sa cousine Sarah. Elle venait de s'unir à Ray Sutton, le fils d'un riche commerçant du quartier et avait enfin quitté l'auberge. Caroline était soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée de cette garce qui l'utilisait comme souffre douleur et la traitait comme un chien. Son Oncle Bill, le père de Sarah, ne valait guère mieux, c'était un ivrogne qui avait tenté par plusieurs fois de la violer lorsqu'il était saoul mais n'était jamais arrivé à ses fins, trop enivré pour arriver seulement à baisser son pantalon. Elle avait plusieurs fois songé à partir mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner son cousin Matthew, âgé d'à peine dix ans.

Elle était comme une mère pour lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu la sienne, morte à sa naissance. Son père ne lui portait aucune attention particulière et l'ignorait délibérément. De son côté, Caroline ne se souvenait pas de son arrivée chez son oncle, il y avait vingt-deux ans de cela, ni de ses parents. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur eux était qu'ils étaient morts alors qu'elle était encore un bébé et que son oncle Bill l'avait recueillie ou plutôt soumise à l'esclavage dans sa demeure.

Alors qu'elle empilait les assiettes sales sur son bras, elle remarqua la présence du petit garçon assis sur la marche qui séparait la grande salle de la cuisine. Elle lui sourit et ce dernier fit de même en retour, comme il le faisait toujours. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de s'installer pour la regarder, lorsqu'il ne restait plus personne mis à part eux deux. Il semblait si innocent, si gentil mais si vulnérable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Bill qui ronflait accoudé au comptoir du bar. Elle roula des yeux, il avait bu encore plus que de coutume. Il ne changerait jamais et ne deviendrait jamais un bon père pour Matthew, il était destiné à mourir noyé dans son alcool.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que l'ambiance de la salle venait soudain de s'appesantir et en même temps de se rafraîchir.

- On est fermé ! Fichez le camp ! Déclara Bill que Caroline découvrit soudainement éveillé.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se retourna, et le vit pour la première fois, cet inconnu qui venait de franchir l'entrée. Il était plutôt grand, carré d'épaules sous son imperméable, les mains enfouies dans ses poches. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts et ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur elle. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance dangereuse qui la paralysa. Son regard pénétrant l'avait littéralement figée sur place et elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui, de sa beauté fascinante mais ô combien malsaine.

Il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées avant que Bill n'intervienne :

- Hey, toi l'étranger, si tu veux la toucher, tu dois payer d'abord ! Bégaya-t-il.

Caroline fulmina intérieurement contre son oncle, elle n'était pas une prostituée et n'allait pas commencer avec cet homme ! Jamais, il n'avait fait une telle proposition et encore moins à un parfait inconnu, ce devait être l'alcool qui le faisait parler ainsi.

Au même instant, des cris au dehors attirèrent leur attention :

« Les vampires attaquent ! Sauvez-vous ! »

Caroline sentit son sang se glacer et prit peur. Elle savait désormais pourquoi son instinct lui dictait de craindre cet homme. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur lui, il avait disparu ou plutôt il s'était déplacé rapidement pour attraper Bill à la gorge et le porter à bout de bras. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tellement l'étranger le serrait fort. Puis en une fraction de seconde, il lui brisa la nuque de ses doigts et le laissa choir contre le parquet.

Caroline poussa un cri d'effroi devant ce spectacle où cet homme venait de tuer froidement son oncle. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il était, à présent, il était un vampire et ses chances de survie frôlait le nul. Son corps se libéra enfin de son état statufié pour lui permettre de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle fit rapidement signe à Matthew d'aller se cacher. Celui-ci obtempéra aussitôt et courut vers l'escalier. Elle décida de prendre la direction opposée pour lui laisser toutes ses chances mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte de service qui menait sur la rue qu'elle se trouva face à lui, lui entravant le passage. Dans son élan, elle ne put s'arrêter à temps et le percuta de plein fouet comme on rencontre un mur en pleine course : elle se jetait directement dans la gueule du loup.

Elle tenta désespérément de s'écarter de lui mais en vain car, de son bras, il l'emprisonna contre son corps avant de la plaquer violement contre le mur extérieur de l'auberge. Elle gémit de douleur sous le choc. Il relâcha légèrement la pression pour agripper son cou et coller son corps contre le sien. Il la détailla pendant de longues secondes de la tête au pied, tel du bétail que l'on jaugerait pour en tirer le meilleur prix. Il pencha la tête près de sa nuque pour la humer.

- Hum, voici enfin un met bien plus appétissant que cet ivrogne au sang fluidifié par l'alcool. Sourit-il en découvrant ses canines.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. Supplia-t-elle dans un geste qu'elle savait désespéré.

- C'est impossible ma jolie, ton sang m'appelle et ma soif doit être étanchée. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en dégageant ses long cheveux blonds qui cachait sa nuque.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau et brusquement il la mordit la faisant sursauter sous son assaut. La douleur figea tous les muscles de Caroline. La terreur l'envahit et sa respiration s'intensifia sous le coup de la panique. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle lorsqu'il aurait terminé ?

- Vais-je devenir l'une d'entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il s'arrêta soudainement pour lui répondre d'une voix calme et grave, en lui caressant la joue du dos de sa main :

- Désolé mon ange mais je ne laisse pas de restes, je m'abreuve jusqu'à la dernière goutte et je ne crée pas de sang-mêlé, je les éradique !

Caroline ferma les yeux le temps d'encaisser la funeste vérité. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle allait mourir.

Très vite, elle sentit ses forces s'échapper. Son corps ne la portait plus, seul, celui de son assaillant l'empêchait de chuter, la maintenant toujours entre lui et le mur. Son cœur commença à flancher à son tour et sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile. Sa vue se brouilla, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner puis sa tête, qui était fermement tenue par le vampire, tourna irrémédiablement. Il la drainait avec puissance et rapidité, elle ne se donnait pas plus de quelques secondes avant que son corps ne soit complètement à sec et qu'elle ne sombre pour toujours dans le néant.

Plus elle approchait de la fin plus son cœur, qui ralentissait, battait fort, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu aussi clairement : boum, boum…boum, boum… boum, boum…

Elle sentit soudain un petit déchirement dans son abdomen comme si on perçait son ventre avec un petit couteau. Elle n'eut plus la force de crier, ni même de faire le moindre mouvement ou sursaut. Ce devait être cela la mort, souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle… boum, boum… boum….. .

xxxx

Klaus était dans une fureur noire. Qui était l'intrus qui venait de se permettre de lui planter une dague dans le bas du dos, transperçant son corps alors qu'il savourait l'un de ses meilleurs repas depuis des siècles?

Il arracha d'un geste vif la longue dague fichée dans son corps et avant de se retourner, il s'octroya une petite seconde pour prendre le pouls de la jeune femme à laquelle il venait de s'abreuver pour vérifier qu'elle était bien morte. Il ne sentit rien. Il se détacha de son corps pour le laisser glisser lentement au sol puis fit volte face promptement en sentant la nouvelle attaque qui se tramait dans son dos. Son corps rechargé au summum de ses capacités, il esquiva cette fois le coup d'une seconde dague et s'élança vers son assaillant humain à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se retrouver derrière lui et l'étrangler de son bras.

- Tu as fait une grave erreur en t'en prenant à moi, tu aurais dû te renseigner un peu mieux sur l'identité de ta proie. On ne me tue pas avec une simple lame de bois ou d'argent…

L'homme se raidit soudain en entendant les paroles de Klaus.

- Oui, je vois que tu commences à saisir. On ne tue pas un originel de cette manière, d'ailleurs on ne le tue pas du tout. Murmura-t-il calmement avant de lui briser la nuque et de le laisser choir à terre.

Il aurait pu prendre son temps pour le tuer mais il venait de passer un agréable moment avec cette fille et donc se sentait l'âme assez magnanime pour lui octroyer une mort rapide.

Il revint auprès du corps de la jeune fille et la regarda un instant. Même avec sa peau devenue pâle, elle restait très belle sous l'éclat de la lune qui faisait briller la blondeur de ses cheveux. A présent elle semblait apaisée et dormir d'un sommeil profond. Elle aurait pu devenir un vampire d'une beauté rare si elle avait été transformé mais Klaus n'avait jamais transformé personne et ne le ferait jamais, c'était la première et seule contrainte qu'il s'était imposée durant les siècles de son existence. Il ne ferait jamais la même erreur que ses sœurs qui avait créé une armée de sang-mêlé, mi-vampire, mi-humain, créant eux-mêmes des vampires de race inférieure dévoilant un peu plus leur sauvagerie, descendance après descendance jusqu'à devenir des bêtes sauvages qui ne recherchaient qu'une seule chose, le sang pur de leurs aînés...les originels.

Il jeta un dernier regard au corps sans vie de la jeune femme et s'en alla, laissant ses sœurs s'occuper du reste des habitants du quartier pour assouvir leur vengeance.

xxxx

La première chose, que remarqua Caroline à son réveil, fut la faiblesse et la lourdeur de son corps. Elle se sentait incapable de lever le petit doigt, c'était comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus et ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il était mort…L'était-t-il ? Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et inspecta l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce sombre et humide sans aucune fenêtre. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la cave d'un immeuble où elle gisait à terre. Elle perçut une odeur qui soudain mit le feu à sa gorge. Elle avait soif, mais une soif différente de ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. Elle tourna la tête avec difficulté et découvrit l'objet qui éveillait chez elle une telle douleur et une telle attraction : une vielle chope en étain remplie d'un liquide qui la fit saliver.

Elle tenta de faire glisser sa main pour l'attraper mais ses doigts maladroits la heurtèrent et elle se renversa. Le liquide coula sur le sol en terre battue de la cave et s'étendit jusqu'à atteindre la joue de Caroline plaquée à terre. Cette dernière ne pût résister à la tentation trop forte d'y goûter et inclina la tête pour lécher ce liquide salvateur. Ce fut un délice mais elle en voulait plus, bien plus. Pourtant grâce à ces maigres gorgées, elle se sentit plus forte, elle commença à bouger ses membres et à relever la tête.

A l'opposée de la pièce, une porte se mît à grincer. Un faisceau de lumière jaillit et l'éblouit à lui brûler les yeux et la peau. Elle gémit de douleur, elle avait l'impression de se consumer sur place. La porte claqua brusquement stoppant l'agonie de Caroline et replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité mise à part la petite chandelle que tenait l'intrus.

- Je te prie de m'excuser Caroline, je n'ai pas réfléchi au fait que tu aurais pu être sensible à la lumière. Déclara une voix enfantine qu'elle reconnut très vite comme étant celle de Matthew.

- Matthew ?

- Oui, c'est moi, Caroline, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu es en sécurité ici. Se fit-il rassurant.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Les sens de Caroline se mirent brusquement à fonctionner à une vitesse inouïe et en l'espace d'une seconde, le visage du jeune garçon fut plaqué au sol, sa nuque bien en évidence. Caroline planta ses crocs dans sa chair fraîche et s'abreuva à grandes gorgées pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un faible gémissement ne la sorte de son état bestial.

Elle prit soudainement conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Elle devait stopper immédiatement sa sauvagerie, sans quoi elle allait tuer son jeune cousin. Elle puisa dans la force qu'elle venait d'acquérir, grâce à son sang, pour se propulser en arrière et se plaquer contre le mur du fond.

Le petit garçon roula sur lui-même en tenant sa gorge à deux mains et en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il prit de longues inspirations avant que son corps ne s'apaise. Il se redressa et la chercha du regard.

- Matthew…Oh mon dieu, Matthew ! Se lamenta sa cousine en pleurs. Comment ai-je pu te faire cela !

- Je…vais…bien. Répliqua-t-il faiblement.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même encerclant ses jambes de ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi…Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…je…

Elle se tut, confuse, réfléchissant et s'interrogeant sur ses actes et sur elle-même.

- Que fais-je ici? Que m'est-il arrivé? Demanda-t-elle.

Le petit garçon parut hésiter avant de s'enquérir :

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

- Me souvenir de quoi…

Ce fut à cet instant que ses souvenirs la percutèrent comme une gifle en pleine face. Elle revit à une vitesse éclair ses derniers instants, le mariage de Sarah, son oncle saoul, endormi au comptoir, Matthew assis sur la marche, puis l'arrivée de l'étranger, l'assassinat de Bill et enfin son corps se vidant de son sang sous les sucions de cet étranger, ce vampire.

- Oh mon Dieu…Je…je suis morte…

- Non, tu n'es pas morte, tu es juste différente. Relativisa Matthew.

- Comment ai-je pu me réveiller, j'ai été vidée de mon sang par ce vampire, il m'a dit que j'allais mourir. A aucun moment, il ne m'a donné son sang pour que je me transforme. Mais pourtant, je viens de te mordre comme si j'étais l'une des leurs.

- Tu es devenue l'une des leurs. J'ai tout vu Caroline, à travers la fenêtre. Tu as reçu le sang de ce vampire, sans qu'il le veuille et ne s'en rende compte au moment où Ray l'a transpercé de sa dague en pénétrant ton ventre du même coup.

- Ray l'a attaqué ?

- Oui mais le vampire l'a tué.

- Oh, je suis désolée, ta sœur n'aura pas été mariée longtemps avec lui.

- Je crois que cela n'a plus d'importance pour elle, j'ai appris qu'elle s'était fait tuer aussi lors de l'attaque des vampires.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, Matthew, et pour ton père aussi.

Le petit garçon venait de perdre toute sa famille en une seule nuit, il se retrouvait orphelin à dix ans.

- Tu sais, ils ne me manqueront pas, ils n'étaient pas ma famille. C'est toi ma famille, tu le seras toujours et on restera unis.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de devenir grave.

- Matthew je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Tu es vivant et moi je suis morte.

- Mais non...

- Mon corps est mort et se nourrit de sang, je ne veux plus te blesser ou faire pire encore.

- Je pourrais te donner mon sang sans que tu ais à m'attaquer. Proposa-t-il innocemment.

- C'est hors de question, Matthew ! Explosa-t-elle en imaginant d'une telle scène.

Puis, une idée lui traversa la tête et ses yeux se portèrent sur la chope renversée :

- Que contenait ce verre? S'enquit-elle.

- Du sang.

- D'où venait-il?

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas.

- D'où ? Matthew ! Insista-t-elle.

- C'est le mien ! Finit-il par avouer en montrant son poignet bandé.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle le savait mais n'avait pas voulu y croire.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus. Tu dois te tenir éloigné de moi. Lui dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot, le regard fixé au sien.

- Je ne veux pas! Hurla-t-il en courant vers elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle en reculant. Reste où tu es, Matthew! Je suis trop dangereuse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ni ce que je vais devenir mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à présent je suis néfaste pour toi. Tu vas devoir veiller sur toi tout seul et te montrer fort, tu ne pourras compter que sur toi. Lui dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Matthew ne bougea plus et ne répondit plus.

- À présent je dois partir. Décréta-t-elle en se relevant mais avec difficulté, ses faibles jambes la portaient à peine.

Elle dut faire un immense effort pour aligner quelques pas et s'éloigner de Matthew.

- Attends. La retint le jeune garçon.

Elle se retourna.

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, il y a des chasseurs de vampires qui fouillent tout le quartier de Belleville. Ils s'assurent que tous les vampires soient bien partis. De plus, nous sommes en plein après-midi, tu ne peux pas sortir en plein jour.

- Je ne peux pas rester.

- Je sais mais attends ce soir que la nuit tombe. Préconisa-t-il, semblant avoir mûri en quelques minutes.

- Très bien mais restes éloigné de moi, je te prie.

Matthew obtempéra et se tint à l'opposé de la pièce en attendant la nuit. Il l'observa tenter de se déplacer en se tenant au mur:

- Pourquoi marches-tu ainsi ?

- Je n'en sais rien mes jambes me soutiennent à peine.

- C'est impossible, tous les vampires sont en pleine forme après avoir bu du sang, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre aussi des histoires que l'on nous racontait sur eux, mais c'est peut-être faux. Après tout, je n'en avais jamais rencontré avant de tomber sur celui à cause de qui je suis dans cet état.

- Sais-tu qui il est ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus, je l'ai juste vu s'en prendre à toi avant de se faire attaquer par Ray. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la dague qu'il lui a planté n'a eu aucun effet sur lui, à part le mettre en colère.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et tenta d'ignorer ou plutôt de maitriser l'attraction que suscitait la proximité de Matthew. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur palpiter et son sang couler dans ses veines d'où elle se trouvait.

Elle dût s'assoupir car elle fut réveillée par une très forte odeur de sang qui éveilla ses papilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit aussitôt la chope posée juste à ses côtés comme à son premier réveil. Elle ne put résister même si intérieurement elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas et que c'était mal. Elle la vida d'un trait et se sentis légèrement revigorée.

Elle remarqua une feuille de papier posée non loin de la chope, c'était un message écrit de la main mal assurée de Matthew :

«_ Caroline,_

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir à nouveau laissé quelques gouttes de mon sang pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces. C'est mon cadeau d'adieu. Je ne serais pas présent pour ton départ, je ne veux pas te montrer mes larmes qui ne changeront rien. Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'aime très fort._

_Ton cousin, Matthew. _»

Elle fut émue et touchée par la maturité du petit garçon. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux et continuait à s'acharner sur lui. Elle espérait qu'il trouverait un protecteur puisqu'elle n'était plus capable de remplir cette fonction. Elle avait failli le tuer un peu plus tôt. Etait-elle devenue une tueuse, était-ce sa destinée ? Elle ressentit de plus en plus un dégoût d'elle-même et de tous ceux qui désormais étaient de son espèce.

Elle laissa la lettre, sur laquelle elle avait posé ses lèvres imbibées de sang en signe de remerciement et d'affection, derrière elle. Elle traversa la pièce avec un peu plus d'aisance que les fois précédentes mais elle sentait toujours la faiblesse de son corps, pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans cet état ? Les vampires étaient réputés pour être très forts et très rapides et surtout jamais handicapés !

Juste avant de passer la porte elle trouva une vielle canne, qu'elle utilisa comme appui pour faciliter sa démarche. Le long escalier qu'elle dut gravir entre la cave et le rez-de-chaussée fut éprouvant pour elle, elle y perdit presque toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle atteignit l'étage et la porte de sortie.

Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, elle reconnut les pavés chaotiques du quartier de Belleville, elle se trouvait seulement à deux maisons de l'auberge. Matthew devait s'y trouver…Elle se fit violence pour ne pas aller le voir. Il avait eu un énorme courage pour lui faire ses adieux et partir de son côté, elle devait faire la même chose du sien.

Elle partit en direction de l'ouest sans but précis mais avec un seul objectif être loin de Matthew et de la ville. Elle marcha de nombreux kilomètres durant lesquels elle se sentit de plus en plus au bord de l'épuisement. Lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, elle aurait pu marcher pendant des heures et des heures sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Elle était devenue plus faible qu'un humain, même plus faible qu'un vieillard, elle ne pouvait imaginer une vie éternelle dans ses conditions…

Les sabots d'un cheval la sortirent de ses réflexions morbides. Elle jeta un œil en arrière et aperçut malgré la nuit noire un vieil homme sur sa charrette. Peut-être pourrait-il la prendre à ses côtés pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu sans ralentir son périple. Elle stoppa et attendit qu'il approche. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il l'aperçut à son tour et l'interpella :

- Les nuits ne sont pas sûres pour une jeune demoiselle comme vous, vous ne devriez pas vous promenez en rase campagne à cette heure. La couva-t-il un air paternel.

- Je me doute mais si je me trouve sur cette route à cette heure, c'est parce que je n'aie pas d'autre solution. Accepteriez-vous de m'accueillir dans votre carriole pour une partie du trajet? Où vous rendez-vous ?

- C'est avec joie que je vous offre une place à mes côtés, je dois me rendre à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici en continuant sur cette route.

- Parfait, j'allais dans la même direction ! Mentit-elle, elle n'avait aucune idée où aller.

Elle monta à bord et découvrit à l'arrière une pleine cargaison de tonneaux. Le vieil homme fouetta son cheval et ils poursuivirent leur route ensemble. Après seulement quelques centaines de mètres, Caroline prit conscience de son état faible mais surtout assoiffé, ayant puisé dans ses dernières forces pour avancer dans son périple. Elle avait besoin se nourrir et l'odeur du sang émanant du vieil homme vint lui chatouiller les narines au rythme du trot du cheval.

Tous ses sens furent en éveil. Son instinct de prédateur bascula et prit subitement le dessus sur sa conscience humaine qui s'éteint complètement. Un hurlement de douleur brisa la quiétude de la nuit pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir calme et tranquille.

xxxx

« Aucune saveur, rien ». Songea Klaus en vidant de son sang le corps d'une jeune femme blonde.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, en errant dans les rues parisiennes, il l'avait aperçue à travers la vitrine du cabaret. Elle chantait sur scène ondulant des hanches telle une prostituée devant des hommes assis en contrebas un verre à la main. Ce qui attira son attention fut la blondeur de sa chevelure si semblable à sa dernière victime dont il avait savouré le sang si pur, si chaud et si doux. Il s'était senti revigoré par celui-ci et escomptait bien retrouver une telle saveur. Il passa la porte et prit place à une table face à la scène, la fixant de son regard séducteur qu'il savait irrésistible auprès des humaines.

Dès qu'elle le vit, la jeune femme fut immédiatement attirée par lui, chantant et se trémoussant rien que pour lui. Elle descendit de la scène et tourna avec sensualité autour de lui pendant les longues minutes que durèrent sa prestation. Elle termina en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en s'offrant à lui. Il posa un baiser à la base de son cou où il put sentir les pulsations qui faisaient circuler son sang dans ses veines.

- Allons ailleurs. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sans hésitation, elle le suivit à l'extérieur où il la conduisit dans une ruelle adjacente et sombre. Elle assista alors, de façon brutale, à sa transformation, passant du gentleman séducteur au monstre assoiffé de sang. Il la plaqua violement contre le mur d'une bâtisse en pierres et se jeta sur elle, plantant ses crocs dans la chair de son cou sur lequel des centaines d'hommes avaient dû déjà poser leurs lèvres.

Au début, il but à grandes gorgées pour calmer sa soif mais très vite, le dégoût l'envahit et il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle en la repoussant.

- Aucune saveur, répéta-t-il à voix haute, tu n'as aucun goût, je n'ai aucun plaisir avec toi. Lui reprocha-t-il plein de mépris.

La jeune femme terrorisée tenta de s'esquiver profitant de sa liberté retrouvée et de la confusion de son agresseur. Mais ce dernier l'empoigna par les cheveux et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour masquer ses cris alors qu'elle se débattait. Il la maitrisa sans aucun effort et d'un geste bref, il lui brisa la nuque et la laissa s'écrouler au sol sans s'abreuver du restant de son sang, jugé sale et impur.

Il s'éloigna sans un regard, dans un seul but, pouvoir retrouver un nectar aussi savoureux que celui de la jeune femme blonde à laquelle il avait ôté la vie. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en la tuant, peut-être aurait-il juste dû l'hypnotiser et l'emmener avec lui pour pouvoir s'abreuver de son sang à volonté…

xxxx

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce 1****er**** chapitre, Caroline a-t-elle commis l'irréparable ? Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Pourquoi ce handicap ? Et Klaus, le trouvez-vous sans cœur ? Qu'elle sera sa réaction quand il réalisera que Caroline est devenue un vampire malgré lui ?**

**Je sais que je me répère mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos hypothèses même les plus farfelues ! Et laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, je prends les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises, j'en ai besoin pour avancer!**

**Alors lâchez-vous et appuyez sur le petit bouton juste en bas !**

**A très vite !**

**Sabi**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello, me revoici avec le 2****ème**** chapitre ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce début de fiction. Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte !**

**Je tiens à remercier dans un premier temps Mumu sans qui mes écrits seraient plus fournis en fautes d'orthographe. **

**Et merci à mes premiers reviewers sans qui je ne serais rien et auquels j'ai répondu avec un petit extrait du chapitre pour les inscrits à Fanfiction ( The Dreamy Caalypsoo94 Nathy 91 Joliexbl TheOriginalsWithKlaus MaelysNC MissEdgington Klausforever81 QueenBlair ClassyBlackSwan Diabolohell6158 LadyMarissaCoulter) et pour les anonymes voici mes réponses ici : Mimie : je voulais vraiment une histoire qui sorte de l'ordinaire Nina : Merci Elo 69 : je voulais un Klaus badass et sans pitié dans tout cas dans un premier temps ) une anonyme : Peut-être vas-tu être surprise par Caroline et c'est vrai que Klaus est très lunatique ! Guest : merci, ça tombe bien la suite est juste dessous ! Lily : merci beaucoup pour le bijou, ça me touche énormément !**

**Juste une dernière chose n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela me gonfle à bloque, me remets en question quand il le faut et me fait écrire plus vite !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Sabi**

xxxxx

Chapitre 2

Caroline reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle ressentit une chaleur se répandre sur toute la surface de son corps alors que le trot du cheval la berçait encore. Elle devait avoir fait pas mal de route pendant son sommeil et être assez loin. Elle esquissa un sourire car pour la première fois, elle se sentait bien, forte et repue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et étira ses bras. Brusquement, elle sursauta à la vue du sang sur ses mains, sur son corps et surtout autour de sa bouche lorsqu'elle goûta ses lèvres de sa langue. Elle releva la tête et découvrit qu'elle reposait sur le cadavre du vieil homme. Son expression était figée d'horreur et son cou était en charpie. Il ne lui restait plus aucune goutte de sang, elle l'avait complètement vidé. Elle l'avait tué. Elle réalisa alors, qu'elle était déjà devenue le monstre qu'elle craignait de devenir. Sa destinée s'accomplissait, elle était devenue une meurtrière.

Elle se leva et recula, terrorisée par cette scène macabre, son œuvre. Elle se prit les pieds dans le siège de la carriole et bascula à l'arrière parmi les tonneaux que le vieillard transportait. Certains vacillèrent sous les coups de son agitation et d'autres se brisèrent en chutant sur la route répandant des litres de bières. Caroline était complètement paniquée et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni à maitriser ses gestes. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le cadavre qui sentait déjà la mort.

La chaleur sur son corps devint de plus en plus intense et insupportable. Elle finit par remarquer qu'elle commençait à se consumer. En levant les yeux, elle comprit pourquoi : c'était l'aurore, le soleil allait faire son apparition, les vampires ne supportant pas la lumière, elle allait devoir trouver rapidement un abri si elle ne voulait pas mourir brûlée vive. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur elle-même mais pas dans de telles souffrances.

Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon et distingua à quelques centaines de mètres une petite ferme avec une grange. Ce serait un abri idéal pour se cacher pendant la journée. Si elle voulait faire une arrivée discrète, elle devait abandonner sur le champ la carriole. Le claquement des sabots du cheval sur la terre battue pourrait être perçu à une heure où les habitants seraient sur le point de se réveiller. Elle sauta à terre et réussit à tenir l'équilibre probablement grâce au sang du vieil homme qui lui avait donné tant de force. Elle devait l'admettre péniblement mais depuis sa transformation elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi en forme et pleine de vie. Elle jeta un dernier regard chargé de regrets sur le vieillard et se sauva.

Elle réussit à courir à l'aide de sa canne pendant quelques minutes à une vitesse assez moyenne mais les premiers rayons de soleil la rattrapèrent déjà. Ils lui brulèrent les bras et la nuque qui n'étaient pas protéger par sa robe de coton. Elle puisa dans toutes ses forces pour accélérer sa course contre le temps et contre le bûcher. Quand elle atteignit enfin la grange elle trouva la porte légèrement entre-ouverte. Elle entra et la referma juste derrière elle se plaquant contre celle-ci. Elle avait réussi de peu, elle pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur du soleil à travers les jointures de bois de la grange. Quelques secondes de plus et elle aurait fini en cendres.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le crépuscule pour continuer sa route vers l'ouest, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait s'établir.

Elle quitta l'entrée de la grange pour visiter le bâtiment qui servait de lieu de stockage des récoltes. Elle grimpa sur une échelle qui donnait sur un grenier où étaient entreposées des balles de paille. Elle se concocta une couchette douillette et s'y allongea pour tenter de se reposer. Elle remarqua que sa peau brûlée se reconstitua peu à peu pour complètement recouvrir ses plaies. C'était peut-être le seul avantage pour elle d'être devenue un vampire, elle guérissait vite cependant le handicap de son corps ne s'amenuisait pas. Pourquoi ses jambes restaient-elles si faibles même après avoir vidé un humain de son sang ? Elle avait besoin de réponses qu'elle ne trouverait que lorsqu'elle rencontrerait des êtres de son espèce.

Quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par les gonds de la porte qui grincèrent. Elle se redressa subitement et scruta, cachée derrière les ballots de pailles, ce qu'il se passait plus bas.

Une fermière entra, accompagnée de son chien, et se dirigeait vers le tas de récoltes au fond du bâtiment. A l'aide d'une grande pelle, elle chargea sa brouette au maximum et fit demi-tour. Caroline allait souffler en la voyant prendre la sortie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les grondements du chien. Son regard semblait percer jusqu'à elle à travers la paille, il l'avait repéré, elle en était certaine.

- Hodor, l'appela sa maîtresse, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Caroline ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'elle ne vienne pas chercher de son côté. Le fermière leva les yeux dans sa direction et balaya tout l'étage. Elle ne sembla pas la remarquer. Elle sembla abandonner son inspection car elle reprit sa brouette.

- Viens Hodor, j'ai du travail. Le rappela-t-elle.

Le chien gronda une dernière fois puis suivit sa maîtresse.

Caroline remercia le ciel intérieurement. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait été découverte. Aurait-elle été obligée de tuer cette femme, se serait-elle jeté sur elle attiré par son sang ou bien serait-ce l'humaine qui l'aurait vaincu ? Elle préféra ne pas y songer puisqu'elle n'avait pas été repérée. Il lui restait à peine une petite heure avant de pouvoir quitter les lieux et d'aller trouver un endroit plus sûr et sans chien.

Elle songea au fait qu'elle devrait bientôt se nourrir. Cette derrière obligation la rebutait énormément mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en passer pendant plus d'une journée. Les vampires après tout ne devaient pas prendre autant de repas que les humains, supposa-t-elle.

Le soleil se coucha enfin à l'horizon et Caroline était fin prête. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et se faufila avec sa canne en longeant les murs de la grange. En arrivant à l'angle, elle jeta un œil de chaque côté et tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'une carabine.

- Tu bouges d'un pouce et je te troue ta belle gueule. La menaça froidement un homme à la carrure imposante, entouré de trois autres hommes.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Caroline resta figée et lâcha sa canne. Ses assaillants profitèrent de l'opportunité pour lui planter un pieu dans le ventre. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et s'écroula au sol.

- Saloperie de vampire, tu vas déguster pour la mort de ce vieux Robert ! Lui dit-il en lui assenant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Elle gémit sous le coup, pliée en deux.

- Emmenez-là. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Ils l'attrapèrent par les cheveux et la trainèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grange. Deux des hommes enroulèrent autour de son cou des chaines massives qu'ils accrochèrent à un crochet fixé à une poutre. Les chaines furent tendues de telle sorte que seule l'extrémité de ses orteils touchait le sol. Ils lièrent ses mains derrière le dos, laissant toujours le pieu enfoncé dans son ventre.

Elle souffrait beaucoup ainsi attachée, le pieu lui rongeait les entrailles et la faisait saigner. Elle tenta de relever la tête mais se prit aussitôt un poing en pleine face, l'étourdissant quelques secondes puis un second tomba et un autre. Ce fut l'avalanche de coups. L'homme furieux la frappa de toutes ses forces et avec sauvagerie.

Elle se demanda s'il était possible de mourir sous les nombreux coups qu'elle recevait mais elle savait déjà la réponse, un vampire ne pouvait mourir de cette façon. Pour se faire, il faudrait qu'ils lui plantent un pieu en plein cœur. Ils le feraient probablement mais pas avant de l'avoir fait atrocement souffrir pour venger ce pauvre humain qu'elle avait tué.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un craquement d'os retint son attention. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit des silhouettes se déplacer à toute vitesse et faire tomber un à un les hommes qui l'avait capturée. Celui qui la maltraitait cessa ses coups lorsqu'un homme apparut derrière lui. Il lui attrapa le bras et le lui fractura. Son bourreau hurla de douleur et perdit conscience.

- Entrave-le et bâillonne-le. Je ne veux pas l'entendre à son réveil. Ordonna le vampire, juste devant elle, à son complice.

Elle n'avait aucun doute, ses hommes étaient de son espèce. Ils étaient rapides et forts comme l'étaient les vampires en général. Celui qui était près d'elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt carré d'épaule avec des cheveux bruns coupé courts. Le second, brun aussi était plus grand et plus fin.

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, je m'appelle Stefan et lui c'est Damon mon frère. La rassura-t-il en retirant le poignard de son corps.

Dès qu'elle fut libérée de ses liens, elle n'eut plus la force de soutenir son propre corps et s'écroula contre Stefan qui la retint. Il la porta, inconsciente, dans ses bras et Damon emporta l'homme sur son épaule. Ils quittèrent les lieux laissant les cadavres derrière eux.

xxxxx

Frustré par son dernier repas, Klaus rentra très tôt dans son manoir, construit loin de la ville. Il ne pensait qu'à regagner l'ambiance recluse de sa chambre pour y trouver un sommeil profond et paisible qui l'empêcherait de trop penser. Il traversa le grand hall d'un pas décidé lorsqu'il entendit des rires provenant d'un des petits salons. Il s'y engouffra à toute vitesse en fracassant la porte et découvrit sa sœur à califourchon sur les genoux d'un homme assis sur l'un des fauteuils, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement sous le coup de son intrusion.

Klaus leva les yeux au plafond consterné par le niveau de bêtise de sa sœur. Cette dernière se redressa à la hâte pour lui faire face.

- Nik ?

- Hum, Rebekah, Rebekah, Rebekah, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas ramener tes repas à la maison ! Soupira-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Nik, tu n'avais pas à entrer de cette manière ! Cette pièce, que tu m'as octroyée il y a des décennies, est mon salon privé. J'y fais ce que bon me semble et puis Alexander n'est pas mon repas…

Klaus se figea et la fixa sentant la colère monter en lui. Il agît soudainement avec vitesse et agilité. Il contourna sa sœur et enfonça sa main dans la poitrine du jeune homme toujours assis sur le fauteuil. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà trop tard.

- Non Nik ! Cria Rebekah en sautant sur lui pour l'arrêter.

Il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle l'écarta d'Alexander, il avait la main en sang. Rebekah se jeta à genoux pour s'occuper du jeune homme mais ce dernier avait un trou béant en pleine poitrine, le cœur arraché. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune originelle qui s'accompagnèrent de sanglots.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer ! Se retourna-t-elle folle de rage en voulant le gifler.

Mais ce dernier, plus rapide, attrapa sa main pour lui tordre le bras derrière le dos. Il se rapprocha derrière elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- J'avais pourtant été clair sur les règles de cette maison, personne dans notre demeure en dehors de toi, moi et les jumelles, pas d'humain, ni de sang-mêlé hormis nos gardes. Etait-ce trop difficile à comprendre ? Lui cracha-t-il les dents serrées.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer si tôt ! Répliqua-t-elle en un reproche.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu es encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais, Rebekah, en imaginant que je n'aurais pas découvert ce que tu traficotais derrière mon dos. Il en va de notre sécurité à tous, toi, moi, nos sœurs ! Veux-tu les voir subir le même sort que notre mère ? N'as-tu pas compris la leçon lorsque tu as été agressé par un sang-mêlé ?

Elle capitula en opinant d'un geste de la tête.

- Les humains ne sont que de la nourriture, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, ils pourraient devenir une menace pour nous, tout comme les sang-mêlé qui ne courent qu'après notre sang pur !

Il la relâcha et jeta un œil au corps sans vie écroulé sur le fauteuil.

- Débarrasse-toi de lui et nettoie-moi ce sang. Ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il monta à l'étage en tentant de canaliser sa colère. La soirée avait été un vrai fiasco. Il savait que Rebekah allait le haïr après ce qu'il venait de lui faire mais grâce à lui et à ses règles inconditionnelles, elle et ses sœurs, Katerina et Elena, étaient toujours en vie après près d'un millénaire d'existence. C'était sa mission de les protéger, en tant qu'aîné de la famille Mikaelson, depuis la disparition de leur mère alors qu'il n'avait que six ans.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre, ôta ses vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Cependant, un manque se fit rapidement ressentir, il avait tenté de l'ignorer le plus possible pourtant, il le savait : il était en manque de sang. Mais il ne désirait pas n'importe lequel, il voulait retrouver cette cuvée exceptionnelle qu'il avait englouti dans ce quartier de Belleville dans cette fameuse auberge. Comment retrouver une telle saveur sachant qu'il en avait détruit la source. Peut-être devrait-il retourner dans ce quartier et laisser ses sens le guider…

xxxxx

Klaus transpirait beaucoup et était agité dans son sommeil. Il se sentait menacé et pris au piège. Puis une douleur lui déchira violement le ventre et il se mit à hurler.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Il était essoufflé et son corps était en nage. Pourtant, il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre où régnait calme et tranquillité. Il nota toutefois que ses mains étaient jointes sur son abdomen. Il les écarta pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Il ne trouva rien et ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Il eut un léger sourire, il venait de faire son tout premier cauchemar après mille ans d'existence ! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

- Nik ! Nik ! Ouvre la porte ! Entendit-il tambouriner dans le couloir.

Il se leva et ouvrit. Elena et Katerina, les jumelles, déboulèrent dans sa chambre. La première l'inspecta de haut en bas pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé pendant que la seconde s'allongeait sur le lit pour regarder sa sœur à l'œuvre.

Klaus attrapa les poignets de sa sœur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Elena, je n'ai rien, tu peux stopper ton inspection. La repoussa-t-il.

- Tu en es sûr Nik ? Ton cri était tellement torturé que nous avons cru qu'on te faisait du mal. S'enquit-elle inquiète.

- « TU » as cru, Elena. Reprit Katerina en tortillant ses cheveux autour de son index. Mais qui serait assez fou pour pénétrer dans cette demeure et s'en prendre à notre grand frère ?

- Katerina a raison, Elena. Il ne peut rien nous arriver dans ce manoir. Appuya Klaus.

- Pourtant, c'était bien dans notre propre maison que l'on s'en est pris à notre mère. Souligna Elena agacée.

- C'était il y a très longtemps, sœurette, et jamais plus je ne permettrais qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise, tu as ma parole. Promit-il, espérant calmer sa sœur excessivement anxieuse.

- Je n'en doute pas Niklaus, mais pourquoi alors as-tu crié ?

- Un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar…

- Et que s'y passait-il ? S'intéressa Katerina.

- Mesdemoiselles, cela ne sont pas vos affaires. Fichez le camp à présent, je souhaiterai rester seul. Les chassa-t-il sèchement.

Il n'appréciait pas que ses sœurs s'intéressent d'un peu trop près à ses faits et gestes. Malgré ses responsabilités en tant qu'aîné de la famille, il s'efforçait de les tenir éloignées de sa vie et de conserver toute son indépendance. Il tira Katerina du lit et les poussa toutes les deux vers la porte.

- Nik, une dernière chose. Insista Elena. Rebekah est très affectée que tu ais tué son humain.

Klaus, exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle était au courant des règles. Répondit-il.

- Je sais mais je crois qu'elle était amoureuse, elle le voyait depuis plusieurs semaines et...

- Ce qui fait de vous deux ses complices si vous l'avez laissé faire et ne m'en avez pas informé. La coupa-t-il abruptement, pressé d'en terminer avec les états d'âmes de Rebekah.

Katerina ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Klaus lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit taire avant qu'elle n'ait commencé. Elles quittèrent la chambre de leur frère en silence, obéissantes envers le chef de famille aux méthodes parfois tyranniques. Ce dernier, excédé, claqua la porte juste derrière elles.

Klaus s'assit sur le bord de son lit, les mains plaquées sur son visage, et reprit le fil de ses préoccupations. Il était tourmenté, il n'avait jamais fait de cauchemars de sa vie. Pourquoi à présent ? Et puis il y avait ce sang d'exception par lequel il était complètement obnubilé. Il était si rare qu'il en devenait précieux. Il devait s'en procurer de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il retourne là-bas, à Belleville…

xxxxx

L'odeur des bougies qui brûlaient titilla l'odorat surdéveloppé de Caroline et l'aida à reprendre connaissance. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les nombreuses chandelles qui l'entouraient et éclairaient les lieux.

Elle se trouva allongée sur un matelas au sol dans une sorte de grotte.

- Vous voici enfin réveillée. Commenta la voix grave d'un homme à ses côtés.

Elle se tourna vers lui et reconnu le vampire qui l'avait libérée des humains. Il était assis à terre contre la paroi rocheuse les coudes reposant sur ses genoux repliés.

- Je suis Stefan, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? S'enquit-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête ne se sentant pas la force de parler.

- Bien. Approuva-t-il. Nous vous avons fait plusieurs injections de sang pour vous aider à vous rétablir, vous étiez tellement faible.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée en tentant de se redresser avec difficultés.

- Mais je crois que cela n'était pas suffisant, nota-t-il en la détaillant, nous allons vous apporter autant de sang que nécessaire. Cela vous remettra sur pied et apaisera votre soif. Décréta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête, tel un ordre silencieux que l'on envoie vers les coins sombres de la grotte.

Caroline allait répliquer qu'il était possible qu'elle ne se remette pas de la même façon qu'il l'escomptait mais il poursuivit avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Caroline.

- Caroline, reprit-il, vous êtes un jeune vampire ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

- C'est bien ce que nous pensions. Nous vous avons repéré et tracé à des kilomètres à la ronde à cause de cet humain que vous avez vidé de son sang et dont vous trainiez l'odeur.

- Je ne voulais pas… Avoua-t-elle honteuse mais surtout affligée d'avoir détruit une vie.

- Je sais, nous sommes tous passé par cette situation, après tout, nous étions tous humains à l'origine, mais avec de l'aide nous avons appris à nous maîtriser. Expliqua Stefan. Quand avez-vous été transformée?

- Il y a deux jours.

- C'est vraiment très récent, pas étonnant que vous ne sachiez pas vous maîtriser. Où est votre créateur ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Stefan fronça les sourcils et se redressa avec souplesse pour se tenir juste devant elle.

- Voulez-vous dire qu'il a procédé à votre transformation pour vous abandonner ensuite?

Caroline pouvait percevoir la colère s'insinuer progressivement dans l'intonation de sa voix. Etait-il peu courant chez les vampires d'abandonner les êtres qu'ils venaient de créer ? Etait-elle une exception à ses yeux? Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas…

- Pas tout à fait, je crois qu'il ne sait pas que j'ai été transformé. Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée de sa situation qui semblait peu commune.

- Comment est-ce possible, il a bien dû vous donner son sang pour que cela se passe? Tenta-t-il de comprendre.

- Je l'ai reçu par accident... Eluda-t-elle.

- Oh, savez-vous qui est-il?

Elle en avait assez de son interrogatoire, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'elle livrait son histoire. Cependant, elle devait être honnête car il pourrait peut-être l'aider à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle et peut-être même trouver un « remède ».

- Non, je l'ignore, mais d'après ce que je sais, il fait partie du groupe de vampires qui ont attaqué mon quartier en pleine nuit. C'était des tueurs, mon oncle, ma cousine ainsi que son mari ne leur ont pas survécu.

- Hum des sauvages. En déduisit Stefan, songeur, puis il sourit. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, vous êtes en sécurité ici et vous êtes notre invitée. Vous êtes libre de rester parmi nous autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez.

- Merci.

Ils perçurent tous les deux l'approche d'un autre vampire qui ne semblait pas seul. Stefan jeta un œil derrière lui, Caroline suivit son regard mais ne vit rien.

- Lorsque vous serez remise je vous ferais visiter les lieux. Poursuivit-il.

Elle opina.

Un vampire fit son entrée chargé d'un fardeau qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'homme qui l'avait torturée dans la ferme. Il avait les pieds et mains enchainés, sa bouche était bâillonnée et il semblait boiteux. Caroline ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec la venue de son ancien bourreau.

- Caroline, je vous présente Mason, un membre de notre communauté et voici le sang frais que je vous ai promis. Lui montra Stefan.

Elle le regarda avec horreur. C'était donc cela le sang qu'il lui apportait. Elle allait de nouveau devoir planter ses crocs sur un humain pour se nourrir, même si l'humain en question méritait ce châtiment.

Stefan parut ressentir son trouble car il ajouta :

- A vous de l'utiliser comme il vous semblera, vous pouvez vous venger de ce qu'il vous a fait subir ou bien, je vous ai promis de vous aider à vous maîtriser, nous pouvons commencer maintenant.

Elle haïssait ce fermier, une partie d'elle-même voulait le voir souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir, mais elle savait qu'il avait agi ainsi pour protéger des gens, des humains. Cependant il aurait pu la tuer aisément mais il avait préféré la torturer. L'autre partie d'elle ne voulait plus être ce monstre sanguinaire qui avait tué le vieil homme et s'en était pris aussi à Matthew, elle voulait être maître de son corps et de ses instincts, avoir le contrôle en toute situation et pouvoir décider par elle-même.

- Je souhaite que vous m'aidiez. Décréta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit et put sentir toute la force qui émanait de lui. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut sur pied, chancelante mais maintenue par son bras d'acier cinglé autour de sa taille.

- Tu es prête ? Murmura-t-il, la tutoyant à présent qu'il était proche d'elle.

Caroline ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et les rouvrit.

- Oui. Dit-elle déterminée.

Mason conduisit le fermier jusqu'à eux. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se débattre, il n'avait aucune réaction de défense, il paraissait soumis à leur bonne volonté. L'odeur de sang émanant de l'homme la frappa subitement, elle déglutit et sentit sa gorge la brûler.

- Tu as senti cette odeur de sang ? Elle t'appelle, te brûle la gorge et d'ordonne de t'en approprier sur le champ. Commenta Stefan.

Le visage de Caroline se déforma, ses lèvres de retroussèrent et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Elle tenta de se jeter sur le fermier mais fut fermement maintenue sur place par les bras puissants de Stefan. Elle gronda et tenta de se débattre.

- Chut, Caroline, chuchota Stefan d'une voix calme et posée, ouvres tes sens, laisses-les s'équilibrer en toi. Sens mes mains sur tes bras, écoutes ce cœur humain qui bat et aspire à la vie, regardes et ne te contentes pas de voir l'humanité qu'il représente, prends conscience de tout ce qui t'entoure. Imprègnes-toi de cet environnement, aides-t-en pour guider et canaliser ta bouche et ton odorat.

Caroline arrêta de s'agiter et commença à détendre ses muscles. Elle tenta de suivre mot à mot les conseils de Stefan et réussit à établir un équilibre en elle. Son visage s'adoucit, son corps redevint calme et serein.

- Très bien Caroline, excellente maîtrise pour une première tentative. Maintenant, tu vas approcher tes lèvres de sa gorge tout en maîtrisant cet équilibre.

Elle obtempéra et colla ses lèvres dans le cou du fermier puis elle ouvrit la bouche et planta ses crocs. Le sang chaud et doux coula sur sa langue et raviva instantanément ses instincts bestiaux. Elle agrippa avec force la nuque de l'humain et y planta ses ongles. Ses sucions devinrent puissantes et elle avala de grandes gorgées.

- L'équilibre, Caroline, concentre-toi sur l'équilibre. Lui rappela Stefan contre son oreille, la tirant de son état second.

Elle reprit le contrôle de ses sens et de ses actes et se rendit compte qu'elle était enfin rassasiée. Elle s'éloigna de l'humain qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes mais qui était toutefois encore vivant.

- Parfait, Caroline, tu as réussi haut la main ! La félicita Stefan.

- Merci, Stefan, c'est grâce à tes précieux conseils que j'ai réussi ! Sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit à son tour et Caroline perçut une petite lueur dans son regard. Elle se pressa de prendre ses distances en reculant de quelques pas, jugeant cette proximité inconvenante et gênante. Ces quelques pas lui coûtèrent car malgré la force qu'elle venait de récupérer, ses jambes restaient toujours aussi fragile. Sans sa canne, il était beaucoup plus difficile pour elle de garder son équilibre.

xxxxx

En moins d'une heure, Klaus fut de retour dans le quartier de Belleville. Les rues étaient désertes et aucune chandelle ne brillait à travers les fenêtres. Les habitants étaient probablement calfeutrés chez eux dans la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque vampire.

Certains d'entre eux, ne croyaient pas à leur existence, d'autres étaient complètement fascinés. Pourtant cela faisait des siècles que les vampires ne se cachaient plus des humains notamment les sang-mêlé. Cependant avec l'émergence des vampires, apparurent les chasseurs de vampires, tous humains, qui les traquaient en groupe.

Klaus devait se méfier de ne pas croiser l'un de ces groupes après l'attaque des siens dans le quartier car malgré sa puissance, il serait seul contre une quinzaine de chasseurs. Ces derniers étaient de mieux en mieux équipés pour les détruire et ne vivaient que pour cela, pouvoir tuer du vampire, le graal suprême étant pour eux de tomber sur un Originel. Ce qui n'arriva jamais hormis peut-être lors de la disparition de sa mère.

Il longea une ruelle et retrouva la fameuse auberge. Comme attirés par un aimant, ses yeux se posèrent vers le mur où il avait plaqué sa victime puis vers le sol, là où son corps se situait juste avant son départ. Quelqu'un avait dû ramasser son corps et l'enterrer quelque part, mais qui ? Un parent ? Un frère ?

Il mit ses sens à l'affût pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Une odeur légèrement familière retint son attention et le guida quelques maisons plus loin. Les lieux semblaient inhabités et son odorat le conduisit à un escalier qui menait au sous-sol. L'odeur semblait de plus en plus forte et attisa ses papilles, c'était du sang il en était sûr. Il ouvrit une porte et fut frappé par la pureté de ce qu'il sentait. Il était sur le point de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Il entra et scruta les lieux. Il n'y avait personne cependant il remarqua cette marque sombre étalée au sol. Il posa son doigt sur cette tâche rouge sang et le porta à sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux et goûta. Il sourit car ce sang séché était du même niveau que celui qu'il avait englouti. Il était sur la bonne piste. Il pria à présent que son heureux propriétaire n'eut pas été décimé par les siens lors de leur attaque.

Il se redressa et repéra un autre indice. Posé sur un établi se trouvait une lettre écrite à la main avec ce même sang accolé par des lèvres. Klaus parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes.

«_ Caroline,_

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir à nouveau laissé quelques gouttes de mon sang pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces. C'est mon cadeau d'adieu. Je ne serais pas présent pour ton départ, je ne veux pas te montrer mes larmes qui ne changeront rien. Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'aime très fort._

_Ton cousin, Matthew. _»

Ainsi donc l'heureux propriétaire se prénommait « Matthew ». Cependant Klaus n'apprécia pas le contenu de la lettre qui lui affirmait clairement qu'il donnait son sang à un autre vampire. Il devait trouver ce Matthew, puis il tuerait ce sang-mêlé prénommé « Caroline » qui avait osé se nourrir d'un sang si précieux qui n'était digne que d'un roi, lui.

Son ouïe perçut soudainement le grincement des marches en bois qui menaient jusqu'à la cave. La porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon fit son entrée. Klaus, qui s'était caché, le regarda avancer et huma son odeur qui mit tous ses sens en alerte. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à l'établi où l'enfant prit la lettre et la serra contre lui.

Klaus se dévoila face à lui le faisant sursauter et le tétanisant sur place. Avait-il deviné quelle créature se trouvait devant lui ?

- Bonjour mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ? S'enquit-il.

Le petit garçon balbutia de terreur mais répondit :

- Matthew.

Klaus eut un sourire en coin de pleine satisfaction.

xxxxx

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je sais ma fin est un peu sadique mais il va falloir vous y habituer :) !**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre ? L'arrivée de nouveaux personnages ? Le crime de Caroline ? Son apprentissage ? Et que pensez-vous de Klaus, est-il sans cœur ?**

**Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, lors de mes réponses à vos reviews (car oui je réponds à toutes par FF ou au début de chaque chapitre !) je joindrais un extrait de mon prochain chapitre ! Pour les non-inscrits vous pouvez me trouvez sur les forums suivants : TheOriginalVampires ou TheVampireDiariesFrance dans la partie fan fiction ou bien me retrouver sur mon profil facebook dont le lien est sur mon profil FF.**

**A très bientôt**

**Sabi**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le 3****ème**** chapitre ! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte, qui me boostent énormément ! Cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas avancé aussi vite dans l'écriture et c'est grâce à vous alors merci et continuez!**

**Un gros merci à ma Mumu ma correctrice adorée ! **

**Et merci à mes reviewers auxquels j'ai répondu avec un petit extrait du chapitre pour les inscrits à FF ( MaelysNC TheOriginalsWithKlaus LadyMarissaCoulter Guiness17 Lea Mikealson MARiiN3 Candice-Sassy-Sweet Scarlett O'Hara Kisses QueenBlair DeliciousSexyKlaus Rihanna Girl Joliexbl Nathy 91 ) et pour les anonymes voici mes réponses ici : Elina : je voulais vraiment des sœurs pour Klaus à la place de tous ses frangins d'où les jumelles Lily : Pour Matthew je te laisse découvrir le chapitre quant au Klaroline amoureux bien sûr que je le prévois ! Guest : Merci contente que ma fic te plaise !**

**Je le redis une nouvelle fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela me motive à bloque, me remets en question quand il le faut et me fait écrire plus vite, en plus vous aurez un petit extrait du prochain chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Sabi**

xxxxx

Chapitre 3

- Toutes ces galeries ont plus de deux cents ans et ont été abandonnées il y a près d'un siècle. Expliqua Stefan par de grands gestes à quelques pas devant Caroline qui peinait à le suivre.

Elle s'aidait des parois pour tenir le rythme de la visite de la mine souterraine où se terrait Stefan, son frère et de nombreux autres vampires. Il l'avait présentée à certains d'entre eux qui croisaient leur parcours. Il y en avait de toute époque, certains étaient âgés de plus de huit cents ans et d'autres avaient à peine quelques mois depuis leur transformation. Des adolescents comme des vieillards avaient été transformés mais jamais d'enfants. Ils l'avaient accueillie chaleureusement et l'acceptaient déjà comme une des leurs.

- Toute la partie ouest que nous venons de traverser est réservée aux espaces privés de chacun des membres de la communauté. L'aménagement est assez rudimentaire, nous tentons de l'améliorer mais cela fait à peine quelques mois que nous nous sommes installés en ces lieux. Poursuivit-il.

- Où étiez-vous avant ? S'intéressa-t-elle en tentant de le distraire pour ne pas qu'il remarqua sa peine à le suivre.

- Nous errions ici ou là, nous faisant traquer par les chasseurs, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le duc, un très vieux vampire qui, dit-on, descendrait directement des Originels. Il nous a accueilli sur l'une de ses propriétés et nous a confié cette vieille mine afin que nous la rénovions et la transformions en complexe et refuge pour les vampires. Ce serait un endroit sûr où nous pourrions enfin dormir sur nos deux oreilles. Quoi de mieux que de se trouver dans cet endroit sous terre alors que le soleil est à son zénith! Souligna-t-il en poursuivant la visite.

- Qui sont les Originels? S'enquit Caroline aussitôt.

Il stoppa et la regarda.

- Ce sont les Mikaelson, la famille des premiers immortels à l'origine de notre espèce.

- Existent-ils toujours ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il, ils sont invincibles, on ne peut pas les tuer. On raconte pourtant que leur mère qui mit au monde quatre enfants immortels, un garçon et trois filles, disparut tragiquement. Elle aurait été tuée par des humains. Après ce drame, l'aîné de la famille, son seul fils devint notre souverain à tous. Il s'appelle Niklaus dit Klaus le "roi cruel " qui règne à présent sur notre espèce depuis presque un millénaire !

- Pourquoi l'appeler ainsi ?

- Il tue tout ce qui n'est pas originel. Il ne fait pas de différence entre humains ou vampires de sang-mêlé comme toi ou moi.

- Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? L'interrogea Caroline curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ce roi cruel.

- Je n'en sais rien, probablement parce qu'il n'apprécie que les sang-purs comme lui ou ses sœurs. Très peu des nôtres ont croisé son chemin, ou bien s'ils l'ont croisé ils ne sont jamais revenus pour s'en vanter. D'après ce que je sais, son intention consiste à éradiquer notre espèce entière dite de sang-mêlé, bâtarde à ses yeux. Il veut se garder l'exclusivité de l'immortalité. On raconte aussi qu'ils auraient des dons mais je n'ai aucune idée en quoi ceux-ci consistent.

- Oh, dans ce cas, mieux vaut ne jamais croiser son chemin.

Stefan eut un bref sourire.

- En théorie oui, seulement nous le pourchassons. Avoua-t-il en reprenant la marche.

- Vous le pourchassez ? Pourquoi, c'est insensé et risqué ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Nous avons besoin des Originels, surtout de leur sang pur. Depuis quelques siècles, nous constatons que descendance après descendance, les vampires ont de plus en plus de difficultés à se contrôler. Ils agissent comme des bêtes sauvages et sèment la terreur auprès des humains mais aussi parmi les nôtres. Un jour, l'un d'eux a croisé par hasard l'une des sœurs de Niklaus et a été immédiatement attiré par son sang. Il s'est jeté sur elle l'attaquant par surprise et l'a mordue. Cette dernière s'est défendue et est parvenue à lui échapper. Cependant le sang-mêlé avait réussi à boire quelques gouttes du sang royal et quelques instants plus tard, il est devenu un être tout à fait maître de lui et complètement sociable. Il aurait pu aisément se mêler à la population humaine sans se faire remarquer par un quelconque acte de sauvagerie.

- C'est une histoire incroyable ! S'extasia Caroline.

- Oui, pourtant lorsque le roi apprit l'agression de sa sœur, il fut hors de lui et se mit en chasse. Il retrouva rapidement le vampire en question et le tua en le démembrant petits bouts par petits bouts pour avoir osé toucher à une originelle. Puis il massacra toute la communauté dans laquelle vivait le sang-mêlé et ne laissa aucun survivant. Ce fut le début de la guerre froide entre les Originels et nous.

- Vous êtes donc en conflit contre votre propre roi ?

- Il est peut-être le roi de par son sang mais il ne nous a jamais rien apporté, il ne s'intéresse pas à nous, sauf pour nous traquer et nous tuer. Il n'est rien pour nous hormis la source d'un remède providentiel. Si cette légende s'avère vraie, le sang d'un Originel pourrait guérir tous les maux.

- Vraiment ? S'assura Caroline gagnée par l'espoir.

Stefan acquiesça.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il existait une solution pour guérir son handicap grâce au sang pur d'un Originel. Il suffisait juste d'en trouver un.

- Avez-vous une idée d'où ils peuvent se trouver ?

- Nous pensons qu'ils se terrent à quelques dizaines voir une centaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin c'est ce que pense le Duc qui a des espions qui sont chargés de les pister, moi et Damon ainsi que de nombreux membres de la communauté en faisons partie. Expliqua Stefan avant de pénétrer au cœur d'un immense complexe. Et voici le quartier général.

Caroline le suivit et leva les yeux. Elle fut éblouit par une grande quantité de faisceaux lumineux.

- Oh. Souffla-t-elle surprise.

- Et oui, comme je te l'ai dit nous entreprenons tout juste nos aménagements et cela commence par cet endroit. L'électricité y est déjà installée !

- Comment est-ce possible, les réseaux commencent tout juste à se développer ?

- Le Duc a les moyens et le bras long. Lui confia-t-il.

- Je veux bien le croire.

- Viens.

Stefan lui prit la main et l'entraina dans son sillage.

- Il faut que je te montre aussi les…

- Non ! Attends ! Supplia Caroline qui peinait à le suivre au moment où il venait d'accélérer le rythme de la visite. Je ne crois pas pouvoir…

Ses pieds s'entrechoquèrent, et ce fut la chute, elle s'écrasa de tout son corps sur le sol terreux, lâchant la main de son hôte.

- Caroline ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'enquit Stefan inquiet se précipitant immédiatement à ses côtés en la retournant et en l'aidant à redresser sa tête.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes n'osant croiser son regard, trop honteuse de son état qu'elle n'avait finalement pas réussi à camoufler.

- Je…Mes jambes sont trop faibles pour te suivre…Répondit-elle navrée.

- Comment cela se peut, tu viens juste de reprendre des forces ?

Elle tenta de le regarder, l'incompréhension se dessinait sur son visage.

- Le sang ne change rien, je souffre d'un handicap depuis mon réveil en tant que vampire. Je suis plus faible qu'un humain et plus infirme qu'un vieillard malade. Ajouta-t-elle.

Stefan fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir.

- Tu m'as dit avoir reçu le sang de ton créateur par accident. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Elle se doutait qu'il lui reposerait cette question qu'elle avait réussi à éluder jusque là.

- Eh bien, un homme a planté un poignard dans son dos alors qu'il se nourrissait de mon sang. La lame a transpercé son corps et entaillé le mien mélangeant son sang au mien.

- Je comprends mieux, quel bâtard ce vampire ! Gronda Stefan qu'elle sentit se tendre. Quelle quantité de sang as-tu reçu Caroline ?

- Je n'en sais rien quelques goutes au plus. Lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Il est là le problème ! Tu n'en as pas reçu assez !

xxxxx

Le cœur de Matthew battait la chamade. Il reconnaissait très bien l'être qui se plaçait devant lui. C'était le vampire qui avait mordu Caroline. Elle avait dû fuir et s'éloigner de lui à jamais à cause de cet être cruel. Pourtant, il était revenu sur les lieux de son crime. Que voulait-il ? Avait-il entendu dire que Caroline avait survécu à son attaque et était revenu pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute ? C'était impossible, il était le seul à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et avait bien fait attention à ne pas être suivi ou repéré, lorsqu'il avait trainé le corps de Caroline jusque dans la cave.

Le vampire au visage détendu et presque souriant se rapprocha de lui et tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson et tu n'as pas à me craindre. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Vous êtes un vampire, vous êtes dangereux. Lâcha Matthew en reculant d'un pas.

Klaus eut un sourire en coin.

- Effectivement, tu es très perspicace, mon jeune ami.

Il s'avança vers lui et se pencha près de son oreille.

- Mais je suis bien plus qu'un simple vampire, je suis le roi, le souverain de tous les autres vampires, même s'ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à l'oublier. Nota-t-il plus pour lui-même avant de fixer la carotide de Matthew et d'humer l'odeur alléchante de son sang.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Matthew qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à avaler, tétanisé par la peur du prédateur qui l'avait cerné.

- Et à partir de ce jour tu es à moi ! Décréta-t-il triomphant.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Klaus plongea dans le cou du petit garçon et le mordit brutalement et sauvagement comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans pitié et sans compassion. Matthew tenta de se débattre et d'appeler de l'aide mais en vain, son assaillant était bien trop fort pour lui. Le combat était loin d'être équitable.

xxxxx

Caroline passa pour la centième fois le balai dans sa cellule sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Les paroles de Stefan repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

« Il faut retrouver ton créateur pour qu'il termine ce qu'il a commencé malgré lui. C'est la solution la plus simple à réaliser car sans ton créateur, ta guérison ne pourra dépendre que du sang pur d'un Originel que les nôtres pourchassent depuis des siècles ». Lui avait avoué Stefan en la portant dans ses bras pour la ramener dans son lit de fortune.

L'une ou l'autre des solutions paraissaient très difficile à atteindre pour Caroline. Elle n'avait aucune information sur son créateur à part les traits de son visage qui resteraient à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il était d'une beauté envoûtante mais sa cruauté glaçait les os. Quant aux Originels, ils existaient depuis près d'un millénaire et peu de personnes savaient comment ils étaient et encore moins n'avaient réussi à les atteindre !

Elle devait se faire une raison, elle devrait patienter des décennies voir même des siècles avant de pouvoir tomber sur l'un ou l'autre. Et puis une fois en face d'eux, il n'était pas certain qu'ils acceptent de donner leur sang à une pauvre sang-mêlé infirme. D'ailleurs, une des paroles de son créateur lui revint en tête, « je ne crée pas de sang-mêlé, je les éradique ! ». Comment réagirait-il en la trouvant face à lui ? La tuerait-il ? Elle ne l'imaginait en aucun cas lui donner son sang de son plein gré. De même pour les Originels, Stefan était bien clair dans son discours, le Roi veut exterminer les sang-mêlé. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide si elle voulait les attraper de force et les contraindre à donner leur sang. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour ce genre de bataille, plutôt mener la sienne contre son propre corps.

xxxxx

Klaus, accoudé au comptoir d'un piano bar, savourait avec délice son verre de whisky qui coulait dans sa gorge, effaçant les dernières traces de sang qu'il avait ingurgité un peu plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et l'apprécia en se laissant bercer par la Symphonie Fantastique de Berlioz jouée au piano. Le sang du petit Matthew avait été à la hauteur de ses exigences et était quasiment identique à celui qu'il avait bu auprès de la jeune femme blonde. Il avait pris soin d'emmener le petit garçon en lieu sûr à l'abri de tous les regards et de tous les suceurs de sang qui pouvaient roder dans la région. Il s'était assuré de le tenir à sa portée en cas de besoin.

Il savait que le plus difficile pour lui serait de contenir son envie de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il s'offrirait son sang, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à payer pour pouvoir agrémenter le plaisir de ses repas.

Ses sœurs n'étaient pas au courant de l'incartade qu'il venait lui-même de faire vis-à-vis de ses propres règles : « pas d'humain dans leur demeure ». Il ferait en sorte qu'elles ne découvrent jamais ce secret. Les gardes de Klaus, n'obéissant qu'à ses instructions grâce à son hypnose, se chargeraient de maintenir le garçon en vie aussi longtemps que l'Originel aurait besoin de lui.

Faisant tourner son glaçon dans son verre, il réfléchit au but qu'il s'était fixé depuis de nombreux siècles : éradiquer les descendants de son espèce et venger la disparition de sa mère. Sa tâche était devenue bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au prime abord. Les sang-mêlé se multipliaient à une vitesse énorme au fur et à mesure que se dévoilait leur sauvagerie. Au bout de quelques siècles, le traqueur qu'il était, était devenu le traqué pour son sang royal et pur. Il avait appris à se cacher et à passer inaperçu auprès des sang-mêlé ne sortant que la nuit, se nourrissant exclusivement de sang et se comportant sauvagement. Il ne pouvait plus se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment au risque d'attirer trop l'attention et de ne pas pouvoir faire le poids face à leur surnombre malgré sa puissance.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une discussion qui éveilla sa curiosité. Elle se tenait à une table voisine entre deux vampires.

- Le Duc a été clair, il veut des résultats. Vous cherchez depuis trop longtemps, nous devons trouver rapidement le roi et sa famille au risque d'être un jour persécutés par les humains. Leur intelligence s'est considérablement développée depuis quelques décennies et ils ne supportent plus toutes ces agressions. Ils ont déjà formé des groupes de chasseurs de vampires suite aux attaques répétées des nôtres devenus incontrôlables. Nous devons absolument les guérir, nous ne pouvons plus les gérer, ils s'en prennent même aux nôtres.

- Nous faisons notre maximum, Sir Elijah, cependant ils ne laissent aucune trace derrière eux. Peut-être nous sommes-nous tromper d'endroit.

- Le Duc ne se trompe jamais, il sait qu'ils sont dans le coin ! Alors cherchez plus en profondeur, derrière chaque coin de rue, chaque cave, dans les bois mais bougez-vous, mon père s'impatiente, Damon. Il vous accueille et vous protège sur ses terres. Il attend un juste retour des choses de votre part.

Ce dernier sembla se crisper sous la menace voilée.

- Nous sommes très reconnaissants envers votre père et votre famille, et nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour les trouver, je vous en fais le serment. Se soumit-il.

- Je vous fais confiance à vous et à votre frère Stefan, ne nous décevez pas et peut-être vous pourrez, à votre tour, rencontrer le Duc en personne. Termina le prénommé Elijah en se levant.

Klaus tenta de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce vampire appartenant à la noblesse. Il était grand et fier, et se tenait très droit. Ses cheveux châtains était coupés court et assortis à ses yeux marrons. Il dégageait une grande prestance et avait du pouvoir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Klaus fronça les sourcils, il percevait autre chose, de plus profond, il ne ressemblait pas aux autres sang-mêlé, il était plus que cela mais il ne saurait dire quoi. L'autre vampire à ses côtés était plus commun, grand, fin et brun, légèrement sarcastique.

- Je vous tiens informé dès que nous aurons mis la main sur les Originels. Promit Damon.

Elijah le salua et quitta le bar alors que Damon, légèrement excédé, s'approcha du comptoir juste à côté de Klaus et commanda un bourbon. Le barman le servit et Klaus tendit un billet.

- C'est pour moi. Dit-il.

Damon fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître ?

- C'est exact, votre nom ? Eluda Klaus en lui retournant la question.

- Damon Salvatore et vous êtes ?

Klaus lui tendit une poignée de main que Damon serra.

- Niklaus Mikaelson. Lui murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Damon voulut s'écarter en réalisant qui lui faisait face mais Klaus ne relâcha pas sa main et pénétra dans son regard.

- Tu ne me reconnaitras pas en dehors de ce bar et des lieux que j'aurais choisis, par contre tu vas partir avec une mission : me fournir des informations sur le Duc et sa famille, ses habitudes et le lieu où il se cache. D'ailleurs, tu connais peut-être déjà certaines informations à son sujet ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, seulement mon frère, Stefan, nous vivons sur ses terres mais ses propriétés sont vastes et immenses. Je ne connais que son fils Elijah mais je sais qu'il a un frère dont j'ignore le nom.

- Alors renseigne-toi et rejoins-moi ici dans une semaine.

- Oui, mon seigneur.

- Appelle-moi Klaus, cela sera suffisant, je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer à cause de ta déférence. Vas à présent et oublies cette conversation en sortant d'ici sans toutefois oublier ta mission.

Damon hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement.

L'humeur de Klaus s'allégea soudainement, il allait peut-être pouvoir avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses poursuivants et peut-être même accomplir son dessein. Son sourire s'étira, il n'avait pas perdu sa soirée. Il fit signe au serveur.

- Un double !

xxxxx

Une semaine plus tard, Caroline connaissait les couloirs de la mine comme sa poche. Alors que tous les vampires de la communauté partaient chasser ou s'amuser en dehors du complexe, elle passait toutes ses nuits à explorer les lieux à l'aide d'une canne que lui avait rapporté Stefan. Elle tournait en rond et commençait à se sentir recluse. La journée Stefan lui tenait compagnie et lui donnait encore beaucoup de conseils pour se maîtriser. Il lui avait appris aussi à hypnotiser les humains. C'était une rare manipulation qu'elle appréciait faire sur les humains même si ce n'était pas très déontologique vis-à-vis de ses victimes.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et ils allaient bientôt tous sortir et la laisser de nouveau seule avec son ennui et son inutilité. Stefan lui rapporterait probablement le produit de sa chasse, en général des humains faibles et inoffensifs qu'il avait hypnotisés au préalable et qu'il laisserait ensuite partir. Il refusait qu'elle sorte à cause de son handicap et ne se mette en danger. Cependant cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle se trouvait chez eux et elle souffrait déjà d'ennui, l'air extérieur lui manquait ainsi que la lumière du jour. Mais pour cette dernière, elle se savait condamnée à l'obscurité pour l'éternité ou tout du moins le temps que durerait sa vie de vampire.

- Caroline, je sors as-tu besoin que je te rapporte quelque chose ? S'enquit Stefan, en entrant dans sa cellule, toujours prévenant en enfilant une veste.

- Je te remercie Stefan, je n'ai besoin de rien mais… Elle se tut hésitante et baissa la tête.

Elle devait se satisfaire de ce qu'on lui offrait, elle était bien traitée, elle ne devrait pas ressentir le moindre souhait ou la moindre exigence. Stefan lui avait apporté un vrai lit très douillet et une grande quantité de robes, il avait insisté pour faire des travaux en priorité dans sa cellule qui était devenue une vraie chambre avec une porte pour qu'elle puisse avoir son intimité.

- Mais ? Reprit-il. Je t'écoute que souhaites-tu ?

- Je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner ce soir, j'aimerais sortir d'ici et voir un peu autre chose que les longs couloirs de ce complexe.

Stefan pinça des lèvres, il semblait jauger sa requête.

- Ecoutes Caroline. Il inspira. Ce soir cela ne va pas être possible, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi mais peut-être pourrions-nous remettre cela à la semaine prochaine ? Proposa-t-il.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, ce serait parfait. Sourit-elle faussement satisfaite.

- Passe une bonne soirée, Caroline. Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser avant de s'éclipser.

Caroline se laissa tomber sur son lit et plaqua les mains contre son visage. Elle allait devenir folle si elle restait une nuit de plus enfermée dans cet endroit. Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux et un plan d'évasion commença à se mettre en place.

- Caroline ? La dérangea-t-on en ouvrant sa porte sans frapper.

C'était Damon, le frère de Stefan, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son arrivée à la mine. Elle se releva en s'aidant au rebord du lit.

- Damon c'est bien cela ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Mon frère est-il déjà parti? S'enquit-il.

- Il vient de partir à l'instant. L'informa-t-elle.

- Très bien merci.

Il fit demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin inverse. Caroline le regarda s'éloigner songeuse. C'était le moment ou jamais si elle voulait sortir d'ici.

- Attendez Damon.

Il stoppa et fit volte face pour l'interroger du regard.

- J'aurais une requête à formuler. Commença-t-elle.

- Hum, hum. Attendit-il.

- Puis-je vous accompagner cette nuit, je m'ennuie terriblement toute seule ici et je…

- Voyez avec Stefan après tout c'est lui qui a souhaité vous emmener ici! La coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit il est déjà parti...

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas sûr que l'endroit où je me rends soit très convenable pour une femme comme...

- Je me moque de l'endroit où vous vous rendez! J'ai travaillé près de vingt ans dans une auberge, j'ai pu voir tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Je ne suis plus une gamine, et je ne risque pas d'être choquée par quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici! Je vais devenir folle si je reste une nuit de plus dans ce trou! S'il vous plait. Plaida-t-elle avec ténacité.

- Très bien. Concéda Damon en levant les mains en signe de reddition, surpris par son emportement. Cependant je ne peux pas vous laisser m'accompagner dans cette robe. Non pas que les robes que mon frère vous a rapportées soient dépourvues de charme mais elles ne sont pas de circonstance. Il faut vous habiller sur votre trente-et-un ma chère! Attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt mais revint au bout d'une minute, avec une robe de soirée. Elle était rouge et coupée à plusieurs niveaux par des rangées de franches qui scintillaient légèrement sous la faible lueur des bougies, l'électricité n'étant pas encore installée dans son secteur.

- Tenez, mettez cette robe. Lui lança-t-il. Je vous attends dehors mais ne soyez pas trop longue sinon je partirais sans vous. La prévint-il avant de s'esquiver.

Caroline fut émerveillée par cette robe, elle n'en avait jamais tenue d'aussi belle de toute sa vie hormis celles de sa cousine qu'elle devait nettoyer. Mais elles étaient loin d'être aussi ravissantes que celle-ci, Sarah ayant des goûts affreux pour la mode.

Elle se hâta d'enfiler sa première robe de soirée et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux devant le miroir, un présent de Stefan aussi, pour parvenir à la coupe à la mode en remontant ses cheveux de façon à obtenir un carré. Elle remarqua au sol une barrette parsemée de plumes rouges assorties à sa tenue qui devaient être tombée lorsque Damon lui avait remis le vêtement. Elle la plaça dans sa chevelure. Elle admira son travail avec satisfaction, se détaillant de la tête aux pieds mais lorsqu'elle les atteint, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures à mettre avec une telle robe !

Elle se précipita à la rencontre de Damon en s'appuyant toujours sur sa canne pour ne pas chuter dans sa hâte.

- Damon, il me … Elle ne termina pas et stoppa.

Il venait de se retourner en levant les sourcils, une paire de mocassin rouge dans les mains et un grand sourire lui barrant le visage.

- J'avais oublié les chaussures assorties à la robe ! Commenta-t-il d'un ton charmeur en se donnant une légère tape sur la tempe.

Il les lui tendit et elle lui offrit un sourire en le remerciant. Elle se hâta de les enfiler pour être enfin prête à quitter ces lieux.

- Vous êtes ravissante ainsi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon frère monte la garde auprès vous. Insinua-t-il.

Caroline baissa les yeux gênée de sa répartie.

- Je vous remercie pour la robe, Damon.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Roula-t-il des yeux.

- Je la rapporterais à sa propriétaire à mon retour. Ajouta Caroline.

- Hum, ce n'est pas la peine, toussa-t-il, elle était à Lexie une grande amie de Stefan mais elle est morte, le mois dernier, tuée par des chasseurs donc je ne vois pas de mal à ce que vous la gardiez ensuite. Lâcha-t-il sans une once de compassion.

Caroline fut vraiment choquée par les paroles rudes de Damon envers la défunte amie de son frère mais s'abstint de lui en faire la remarque de peur qu'il ne change d'avis et ne la laisse à la mine.

- Prête ? S'enquit-il en lui présentant son bras.

- Oui. Sourit-elle en le prenant.

xxxxx

Rebecca avait remarqué depuis quelques jours les allers et venues de son frère entre sa chambre et les sous-sols du manoir. Cela était devenu presque un rituel ces derniers temps. Il quittait sa chambre à la tombée de la nuit et prenait l'escalier qui menait aux fondations de la demeure en s'assurant que personne ne le suivait. Sauf que Rebecca, insomniaque depuis la mort d'Alexander, errait à toute heure dans les couloirs se noyant dans son chagrin. Puis il remontait quelques minutes plus tard, son humeur plus légère avant de s'éclipser pour la nuit.

Cette nuit là, Rebecca se décida à en savoir davantage. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de secret pour son frère mais ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour en avoir. Elle s'assura dans un premier temps qu'il était bien parti avant d'emprunter l'escalier en colimaçon. Il faisait très sombre dans cette cavité, qu'elle éclairait de son bougeoir. Elle ne venait jamais dans cette partie du manoir, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'intéressant à y faire mais les manigances de son frère l'intriguait trop, elle devait savoir pourquoi il s'y rendait si régulièrement.

Elle longea le long couloir où se trouvait de chaque côté des geôles toutes vides, toutes sauf une. Elle trouva une porte close tout au fond dans le noir total. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée. Elle fit glisser alors le petit loquet, inclina sa bougie pour éclairer les lieux et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

- Oh mon Dieu. Lâcha-t-elle choquée.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, son frère était vraiment un monstre !

xxxxx

Caroline ne se sentait pas dans son élément dans la salle de réception de ce piano bar. Elle était toute seule assise à une table devant la piste de dance où des couples déambulaient au rythme des notes jouées au piano. Damon l'avait quasiment oubliée au moment où il avait posé les pieds dans cet endroit. Il s'était installé à une table de poker où la chance semblait lui sourire et ne lui avait prêté plus aucune attention. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer les gens, elle les servait d'habitude et ne s'attardait pas auprès d'eux. Elle n'osait engager une conversation, d'ailleurs pour dire quoi ? Que pouvaient bien se dire les gens qui venaient dans ce bar et pourquoi venaient-ils dans ce genre d'endroit que ce soit seuls ou accompagnés ?

Au même instant, Klaus fit son entrée dans le bar et chercha Damon du regard. Il était impatient d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux Duc qui semblait sur le point de le débusquer. Il découvrit rapidement Damon, en contrebas tout au fond de la salle, assis à la table de jeux et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa direction. Il contourna les nombreuses tables dispersées et occupées par des humains mais aussi des vampires, et longea la piste de dance. C'est alors que l'air ambiant s'appesantit et qu'il la sentit. Tout mouvement autour de lui sembla se ralentir alors qu'il braquait son regard sur elle.

Ses longues jambes croisées étaient à peine recouvertes par une courte robe de cocktail rouge qui mettait en valeur son teint pâle. Ses doigts caressaient machinalement le contour de son verre pour réaliser des cercles parfaits. Et enfin son visage était la copie conforme de celui de l'ange dont il avait ôté la vie il y avait près de deux semaines de cela. Il se figea de stupeur devant cette apparition, cette hallucination. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, il l'avait vu mourir sous ses doigts, il avait entendu le dernier battement de son cœur et sentit son dernier souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas être réelle et pourtant…

Caroline se sentit soudain observée et leva les yeux. Elle découvrit qu'un homme vêtu d'un costume blanc s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle. Son cœur se remplit soudainement d'effroi et son sang se glaça. Il n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille et ne s'attendait pas à le revoir de sitôt. « Il » était face à elle, son créateur se présentait devant elle, l'air aussi surpris qu'elle l'était.

Il avança vers elle les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension ou bien de colère ?

- Comment es-tu revenu à la vie, mon ange ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix calme et froide.

xxxxx

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je sais je suis de plus en plus sabique c'est pour mieux vous accrocher mes enfants!**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce 3ème chapitre ? La raison de l'handicap de Caroline ? L'attitude de Klaus envers Matthew ? La rencontre Klaus, Damon, Elijah ? La première sortie de Klaroline ? Et enfin cette rencontre tant attendu ?**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre eux coups de foudre ou coups de poings ?**

**N'hésitez pas laissez-moi des reviews je vous répondrais avec un extrait de mon prochain chapitre ! Pour les non-inscrits vous pouvez me trouvez sur les forums suivants : TheOriginalVampires ou TheVampireDiariesFrance dans la partie fan fiction**

**A très bientôt**

**Sabi**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je dois avouer être un peu dans le doute car j'ai noté une énorme chute des reviews ce qui remet en cause l'intérêt que peut susciter cette histoire.**

**Si cette histoire vous plaît, faîtes le moi savoir, par quelques mots sans grands discours. Je veux juste voir votre intérêt, c'est important pour moi et pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte. Notamment à TheOriginalWithKlaus, Nathy, KarolinaForbes, Elo69 (les retrouvailles risquent d'être explosives…), Guest ( Du Steroline, hum peut-être suggéré mais pas réel !), Odessa ( mois aussi j'aime Damon hypnotisé, il devient un vrai jouet ) )**

**Merci à ma Mumu, toujours présente pour dégommer mes fautes!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sabi.**

Chapitre 4

Rebekah n'en croyait pas ses yeux comment Niklaus pouvait-il se montrer aussi cruel. Il n'y avait plus une once de respect ni de pitié de sa part. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère, il s'était endurci siècle après siècle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans agir, mais que faire ? Si son frère venait à découvrir qu'elle se mêlait de ses affaires, elle risquait de subir ses foudres.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit garçon allongé sur une simple paillasse, le cou en sang, sans rien faire. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il était conscient et qu'il allait se remettre.

- Bonjour, mon garçon, je m'appelle Rebekah et toi ? L'interpella-t-elle à travers la trappe.

Ce fut le silence, le petit garçon ne répondit pas et ne cilla pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la clé de cette cellule pour s'approcher de lui. Elle commença à chercher autour d'elle lorsqu'elle perçut du bruit dans l'escalier. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle pria pour que ce ne fusse pas Klaus.

Elle alla se cacher dans la cellule voisine et attendit en silence. Les pas se rapprochèrent et vinrent dans sa direction. Elle se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être découverte. Elle entendit alors un jeu de clés s'entrechoquer et une porte grincer.

Rebekah avança doucement le bout du nez pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était un garde, il venait de pénétrer dans la geôle du garçon avec une assiette et un verre. Elle le vit brandir un poignard et se taillader le poignet pour faire couler son sang dans le verre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il déposa le tout par terre près du visage de l'enfant.

- Manges et bois. Ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave avant de faire demi-tour et de rebrousser chemin en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte.

Une fois le garde parti, Rebekah revint espionner le jeune garçon par la trappe et elle fut stupéfaite de le voir debout en train de boire le sang du gardien. Il sembla reprendre des forces puis se jeta sur son assiette qu'il engloutit goulument. Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, il se rallongea sur sa paillasse et ferma les yeux reprenant sa position initiale.

- Mon garçon ! Hey, pssst ! Tenta-t-elle d'attirer de nouveau son attention mais il ne réagit pas.

Rebekah conclut qu'il devait être hypnotisé pour l'ignorer ainsi.

xxxxx

Caroline sembla toucher le fond, dans sa frayeur. Ses jambes étaient de plomb et restaient scotchées au sol, pas moyen de prendre la fuite. Son créateur l'avait reconnue de suite. Il devait se demander pourquoi elle était encore de ce monde. Pouvait-elle feindre de ne pas le connaître et de passer pour une autre ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur. Le snoba-t-elle en relevant le menton.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant, mon ange, je n'oublie jamais mes victimes, surtout celles qui m'ont apporté plaisir et satisfaction. Et je dois t'avouer que tu es ma plus grande satisfaction depuis des siècles d'existence. Ton sang était un délice, un millésime d'une cuvée exceptionnelle. Dommage que tu sois morte, j'en aurais bien repris une gorgée. Lâcha-t-il presque navré. Mais tout cuvée si rare soit-elle, n'est pas unique…

- Comment osez-vous. S'offusqua-t-elle ivre de colère, en se levant d'un bond, ses jambes devenues plus légères, pour le gifler sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences.

Mais ce dernier saisit son poignet au vol et l'emprisonna fermement dans sa main.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en priant que Damon daigne enfin lever les yeux de ses cartes.

- Pas pour le moment, mon ange, je pense que tu as des choses à me dire. Lui murmura-t-il les lèvres pincées contre son oreille.

Il se retourna et la tira par le poignet sans ménagement pour qu'elle le suive. Il l'entraina au milieu de la piste d'une démarche extrêmement lente, parmi les couples qui déambulaient, puis il se tourna vers elle. Il fit un étau de son bras autour de son corps, tel un prédateur entourant sa proie, et glissa ses doigts sur son poignet pour s'emparer de sa main. Cette fois-ci elle était bel et bien sa prisonnière.

- Alors mon ange, je t'écoute. Reprit-il sur un ton grave en la faisant onduler au rythme lent du morceau joué au saxophone accompagné du piano.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle prenant son courage à deux mains pour le regarder.

- Que tu répondes à ma question, comment es-tu revenue ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, excédé qu'elle élude à chaque fois sa requête. Et évites de me mentir ou de te faire passer pour une autre. Je sais que tu es la jeune femme de l'auberge de Belleville que j'ai vidée de son sang. Je m'étais assurée que tu sois morte avant de partir alors comment as-tu fait pour revenir à la vie ? S'impatienta-t-il.

Il savait très bien qui elle était. Elle ne pourrait le tromper mais elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité au risque qu'il lui ôte la vie cette fois-ci définitivement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le contenter et qu'elle se montre convaincante.

- Je n'étais pas morte en fin de compte lorsque vous m'avez laissée à terre. Je respirais encore, faiblement et de façon irrégulière mais c'était suffisant. Un autre vampire est arrivé juste après votre départ et m'a trouvée, attiré par l'odeur de mon sang. Lorsqu'il m'a vue agonisante, il m'a donné son sang pour me transformer en l'une des leurs. Mentit-elle.

Klaus la toisa cherchant la vérité dans son regard. Caroline ne se démonta pas et ne baissa pas les yeux, elle ne devait pas faiblir.

- Quel est le nom de votre créateur ?

- Stefan Salvatore. Lâcha-t-elle, en regrettant presque aussitôt d'avoir cité son ami.

« Stefan Salvatore », ce nom lui disait quelque chose, un lien avec Damon Salvatore, peut-être ? Ce devait être probablement son frère dont il lui avait parlé, un proche du Duc. Cette fille était donc sous la protection des traqueurs du Duc, il devait se méfier d'elle à présent.

- Soit ! Admit-il sceptique mais souriant. Nous avons pris un mauvais départ tous les deux mais c'est du passé ! Je crois que nous n'avons pas été officiellement présentés, quel est ton nom ? Se fit-il soudain plus prévenant éveillant d'avantage la méfiance de Caroline.

- Je souhaite rejoindre ma table. Eluda-t-elle en tentant de le repousser et de s'éloigner de lui.

Mais il resserra son étreinte plus fort, elle avait beau plaquer les mains sur son torse pour le chasser, ses efforts restèrent vains, elle n'était pas assez forte face à lui.

- Un nom ! Grinça-t-il.

- Forbes. Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes, vous êtes content ! Lui lâcha-t-elle.

Klaus se figea. « Caroline », c'était elle, le fameux vampire qui avait goûté au sang du petit Matthew. Le garçon lui avait offert son sang pour qu'elle se nourrisse. Il était son cousin, d'où la similitude de leur sang. Comment ne s'en était-il pas douté plus tôt ? La lettre qu'il avait découverte dans cette cave prenait tout son sens à présent.

- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Qui était son créateur ? pensa-t-elle.

- Klaus ! Les interrompit Damon. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver !

Caroline fut stupéfaite que Damon connaisse son créateur, mais en plus par le fait qu'elle sache enfin qui il était.

- Klaus ? reprit-elle. Comme l'Originel, le souverain de tous les vampires ? S'enquit-elle en le fixant intensément.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils fâché d'avoir été démasqué.

- Damon, retournes à la table de jeux, je te rejoins dans un instant ! Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement en le chassant.

- Très bien. Obéit-il sans broncher soumis à son autorité.

- Damon, ne me laissez pas… Voulut-elle le supplier mais Klaus l'attrapa par le bras et l'incita à le suivre.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle mais personne ne l'entendit, sa voix se perdant et se mélangeant aux notes de musique jouées par le saxophone et le piano.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Damon mais il lui tournait déjà le dos de nouveau assis à la table de jeux. Malgré le nombre de personnes présentes dans ce bar, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule avec ce vampire, son créateur, son Roi !

Elle dût malgré elle s'accrocher à son bras pour ne pas tomber à terre ses jambes ayant beaucoup de mal à suivre son pas décidé jusqu'à la sortie.

Il bifurqua dans la petite ruelle à l'angle du bar et stoppa brusquement. Elle se détacha de lui, recula en chancelant et se rattrapa de justesse au mur derrière elle. Il fit un pas en arrière de son côté aussi et passa les mains dans ses cheveux en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il cherchait une réponse quelque part à sa question muette : qu'allait-il faire d'elle à présent qu'elle savait qui il était ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Puis il se retourna et lui fit face en secouant la tête.

- Mon ange, tu as toujours le don de te trouver en travers de mon chemin quand il ne le faudrait pas. Lui dit-il d'un ton trop posé.

- Allez-vous me tuer à présent que je suis devenue une sang-mêlé ? Humaine ou vampire, quelque soit ma condition, je serais toujours condamnée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous tuez tout le monde hormis les Originels comme vous ? Lui cracha-t-elle avec courage et rancœur.

- Là n'est pas le problème, Caroline. Je ne peux te laisser poursuivre ton chemin à présent que tu sais qui je suis. Mes poursuivants arriveraient bien trop tôt à me retrouver. Lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais Damon sait…

- Damon, est sous hypnose depuis notre première rencontre. Je le contrôle complètement depuis le début et il ne se souvient de moi que quand je le souhaite. Ce que je ne peux plus faire avec toi, tôt ou tard tu retrouverais la mémoire.

- Je vous jure que je ne dirais rien à personne. Promit-elle paniquée en sachant qu'il la condamnait une seconde fois.

Il eut un rire à faire glacer le sang avant de s'approcher d'elle plaquant ses mains au mur de chaque côté de son corps. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage.

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de jouer ma vie en faisant confiance à une femme, même la mort m'a fait faux bond en me faisait croire à la tienne alors qu'elle n'était que fiction. Lâcha-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Il redressa la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien. Du dos de sa main, il caressa sa joue baignée de larmes qu'il balaya de son pouce.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois penser à moi et aux miens avant tout. Pourtant cela me chagrine de devoir t'ôter de nouveau la vie, tu ne le mérites pas. Je t'ai même déjà imaginée en immortelle lorsque je t'ai aperçue la première fois. Et je dois avouer qu'en te voyant ce soir je me rends compte à quel point mon imagination était bien loin de la réalité…Avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Sa main glissa sous son menton pour l'inciter à le regarder.

- … L'immortalité te réussit, Caroline, tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle et à faire damner un roi… Souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, ses lèvres effleurant sa tempe, sa joue et le coin de ses lèvres… Une beauté trop dangereuse…

Et soudain la nuque de Caroline craqua sous le coup de poignet de son créateur.

xxxxx

Rebekah se hâta, elle avait enfin réussi à se procurer les clés des geôles du manoir. Elle avait hypnotisé le garde, qui les conservait précieusement attachées à sa ceinture, lui ordonnant de s'endormir puis elle en avait manipulé un second afin qu'il lui face un double des fameuses clés. Elle se trouvait donc en possession de son propre trousseau et descendait l'escalier en colimaçon à grande allure.

Elle ne devait pas traîner craignant un retour prématuré de la part de son frère. Il l'avait déjà surprise en train d'enfreindre les règles du manoir. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, cela lui avait coûté trop cher : la mort de son grand amour. Son cœur se serra en y repensant. Elle refoula son chagrin et s'engouffra sous les fondations du manoir. Elle stoppa devant la porte de la cellule du petit garçon et hésita un instant. Elle risquait gros en se mêlant des affaires de Niklaus mais c'était trop grave à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne fasse rien.

Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Elle poussa la porte et retrouva le garçon tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, allongé sur sa paillasse. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et son cœur se serra. Il était tellement jeune et dans un tel état. Ses vêtements étaient troués à plusieurs endroits, probablement dû aux rongeurs qui le visitaient pendant son sommeil. Il était sale et maigre. Klaus devait abuser de son sang pour être si faible malgré le sang donné par le garde. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi un enfant ? Et pourquoi le maintenait-il en vie ? Il avait toujours tué ses victimes d'après ce qu'elle en savait et n'avait jamais touché à un enfant. Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour qu'il brise ses propres règles ?

Elle tenta une nouvelle approche. Elle posa le dos de sa main sur sa joue en une légère caresse. Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans ceux de Rebekah.

- Bonjour, mon garçon, je m'appelle Rebekah et tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Le persuada-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais ne cessa de la fixer.

- Tu es libre de penser par toi-même, je te libère de toute hypnose que tu aurais pu recevoir. Murmura-t-elle plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

Il cligna pour la première fois les yeux, semblant perdu.

- Caroline ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Non, je suis Rebekah et je suis ici pour t'aider. Qui est Caroline ? Une amie ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Ta sœur ?

- C'est ma cousine mais elle est partie pour toujours. Lui confia-t-il tristement.

- Oh je suis désolée.

Il la détailla puis regarda les murs de sa cellule. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'il était prisonnier de ce manoir régi par des vampires?

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il. Tu es un vampire aussi ?

L'enfant se montrait très perspicace et très intelligent pour son jeune âge.

- Oui, je suis un vampire mais je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te le promets. Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et douce.

- Matthew.

- Matthew. Répéta-t-elle. As-tu faim ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Es-tu fatigué ?

- Un petit peu ? Répondit-il en hochant les épaules.

- Je connais un moyen rapide de te faire récupérer, cela va te paraître peut-être répugnant mais crois-moi tu seras vite rétabli.

- Vous allez me donner votre sang ? Devina-t-il.

- Oui si tu l'acceptes. Sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous gentille avec moi ? S'étonna Matthew.

Cette question toucha Rebekah. Jusqu'à quel point cet enfant avait souffert pour trouver son offre de sang « gentille » ?

- Parce que tu es un petit garçon et que tu ne mérites pas d'être traité de cette façon par mon frère.

- Vous êtes la sœur de M. Mikaelson ?

- En effet, Niklaus est mon frère.

- Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant avec moi ?

Parce qu'il est ainsi depuis de nombreux siècle, pensa-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert comme toi lorsqu'il était petit et ne veut plus souffrir. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Il va être fâché contre vous si vous m'aidez. L'avertit-il.

- Ce sera notre secret alors ? Proposa Rebekah d'un air de conspiratrice.

Matthew sourit et acquiesça.

- Tu acceptes que je te donne mon sang. Réitéra-t-elle sa demande.

Il hocha la tête.

Rebekah retroussa la manche de sa robe et mordit son poignet pour entailler sa veine. Elle aida Matthew à redresser la tête et lui présenta sa main qu'il prit. Il posa avec hésitation ses lèvres sur l'entaille en la regardant. Elle l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête et il aspira son sang.

Il retrouva rapidement vigueur et vitalité. Elle promit alors de revenir le visiter et de lui apporter de l'eau et du savon ainsi que des vêtements propres. Elle se promit aussi de faire tout pour améliorer son confort voire de remédier à sa captivité.

xxxxx

Caroline s'effondra au sol, inconsciente tandis que Klaus posa un genou à terre, en état de choc après ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était comme s'il avait été atteint par la douleur qu'il venait d'infliger à la jeune femme. Il posa sa main sur le pavé du trottoir, en nage, et presque accablé en tentant de contenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il souffrait physiquement et émotionnellement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait tolérer de se voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il ferma les yeux et serra le poing, s'exhortant à faire le vide en lui pour enfin se reprendre. Il inspira à fond et se releva. Il regarda Caroline sans vraiment la voir et sortit un pieu en bois de sa poche intérieure. Il pouvait le faire, il en allait de sa vie et de celles de ses sœurs. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et glissa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure.

- Désolé mon ange, c'est ton salut contre le mien. Lui murmura-t-il à regret.

- Elle est là ! Entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Il venait de se faire repérer. Il devait se hâter d'achever son dessein et partir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il durcit son esprit et son cœur et leva son pieu. Il lança son bras vers la poitrine de Caroline mais il fut percuté avant qu'il ne se plante dans son corps. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol lâchant son arme sous l'attaque.

- Damon, prends Caroline ! Entendit-il ordonner.

Klaus ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène, sinon il signait son arrêt de mort !

- Espèce d'ordure je vais t'apprendre à t'en prendre à une des nôtres, sans défense qui plus est. Tu es un pauvre lâche. Tu mérites de mourir pour ton acte, tu allais la tuer, pourriture ! Lui cracha son adversaire au dessus de lui en lui assenant des coups en plein face.

Klaus réagit avec une vitesse extrême, il para son dernier coup en bloquant sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre, il lui envoya son poing qui s'écrasa sur son visage. Son adversaire parut déstabilisé et Klaus prit le dessus en le mitraillant de nombreux coups. Il se releva promptement et se retourna pour chercher Caroline. Damon la tenait dans ses bras et s'éloignait déjà. Il fonça vers eux mais son assaillant lui sauta dans le dos par surprise et deux autres sang-mêlé firent leur apparition et se joignirent à lui le faisant choir une nouvelle fois au sol.

Il tenta de redresser la tête et vit Damon disparaître, son précieux fardeau entre les mains. Klaus n'avait plus le choix, il devait se débarrasser d'eux pour fuir rapidement. Il se concentra sur ses adversaires qui le martelaient et de ses pieds il en fit tomber un sur les deux autres les ébranlant. Il les envoya percuter le mur d'en face et profita de sa liberté pour s'éclipser et échapper à ses poursuivants.

xxxxx

Les yeux de Caroline s'ouvrirent sur le visage très inquiet de Stefan. Il souffla dans ses mains de soulagement en la voyant revenir à elle.

- Te voici enfin de retour parmi nous ! L'accueillit-il la voix nouée.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé car les événements passés lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire ainsi que la fâcheuse vérité : Klaus était son créateur et avait tenté une seconde fois de l'exterminer ! Il était improbable donc qu'il lui donne un jour son sang et qu'elle se débarrasse de son handicap.

- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit-il.

- Je vais bien Stefan, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je me sens bien. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi avoir quitté la mine sans moi ? Tu as été inconsciente d'avoir pris ce risque ! Damon n'aurait jamais dû t'emmener avec lui, surtout dans cet endroit et avec cette robe ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles lorsqu'on m'a averti t'avoir vu entrer dans ce bar à ses côtés. Lui reprocha-t-il.

- Je t'en prie Stefan, ne lui fais pas de reproches, j'ai insisté lourdement pour le convaincre de m'emmener avec lui. Le défendit-elle.

- Il t'a laissée seule dans ce bar face à cet être impitoyable qui t'as approchée, emmenée et agressée, sans bouger le petit doigt! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ! Ragea-t-il hors de lui en se levant et en faisant des allers et venues dans la chambre de Caroline.

Elle aurait aimé répliquer aux reproches de Stefan mais elle se tut. Ce que ni Stefan ni Damon ne savaient, était que ce dernier était soumis à l'hypnose de Klaus et n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de l'Originel en lui demandant de rester à l'écart.

- Ce vampire a essayé de te tuer, il s'apprêtait à te planter un pieu lorsque nous sommes arrivés !

- Oh. Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Sa poitrine se serra sur un léger pincement. Ainsi donc il avait été jusqu'au bout dans sa décision de la tuer. Elle revoyait encore très bien les derniers instants avec Klaus lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue, il avait semblé presque réellement navré voire touché d'en arriver à cet acte extrême pourtant il n'a pas hésité une seconde et lui a brisé la nuque.

- Etrangement, Damon, ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu dans le bar et ne l'a jamais vu auparavant mais toi Caroline, l'as-tu reconnu ? Sais-tu qui est ton agresseur ? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant le siège à côté de son lit.

Elle hésita à parler car c'était bien pour cette raison que Klaus avait voulu la tuer. Il craignait qu'elle ne dévoile son identité et que les sang-mêlé puissent enfin mettre un visage sur ce roi tant recherché.

- Non, répondit-elle finalement, je ne le connais pas. C'était un sauvage que le rouge de ma robe a peut-être rendu fou. Mentit-elle.

- Hum. S'il croise de nouveau notre chemin, je te fais le serment que je m'occuperai de lui et il ne m'échappera pas cette fois !

- Merci, Stefan, tu es très protecteur envers moi, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

- C'est normal, Caroline, tu es faible et vulnérable, tu as besoin de notre protection.

Cette allusion à son handicap toucha Caroline et la blessa mais il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas su se défendre face à ce Klaus tout puissant, elle avait besoin de protecteurs si elle voulait survivre dans ce monde surnaturel.

Stefan se leva pour regagner la porte avant de faire volte-face.

- Caroline, une dernière chose, pour ta sécurité, il est préférable que tu restes confinée au complexe. Interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Lâcha-t-il en s'éclipsant juste après.

Caroline fut stupéfaite, était-elle devenue la captive de Stefan pour sa propre sécurité ? De toute façon après cette nouvelle expérience en dehors de ses murs, elle n'était pas prête de tenter de nouveau l'aventure.

xxxxx

Klaus revint au manoir, complètement remis de son attaque après s'être nourri du sang d'un passant. Seule trace de sa soirée désastreuse, son costume blanc qui avait viré au gris. Il se changea rapidement et convoqua ses sœurs dans le salon privé. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes réunies il fit une annonce.

- Nous quittons les lieux cette nuit, vous avez une heure pour faire vos valises. Décréta-t-il sans leur demander leur accord.

- Pourquoi devons-nous partir ? Demanda Elena surprise par cette soudaine décision.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait pour un départ si soudain ? S'enquit Katerina sournoisement.

- Nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés en ces lieux, il est temps de voir du pays ! Que pensez-vous de la Nouvelle-Orléans aux Etats-Unis, c'est enfin l'occasion de traverser l'Atlantique ? Proposa-t-il pour couper court aux questions trop inquisitrices de ses sœurs.

- Les Etats-Unis ? Oh depuis le temps que je rêvais d'y poser le pied ! S'enthousiasma Katerina en se plaquant contre son frère.

Elle le remerciait de les emmener enfin ailleurs que cette France qu'il affectionne plus que tout. Cela faisait près de deux cents ans qu'ils s'étaient installés dans ce pays après avoir voyagé un peu partout sur le vieux continent. Katerina se détacha de Niklaus qui n'était pas adepte des démonstrations d'affection puis elle s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre pour boucler ses bagages.

- Nous ne sommes jamais allés sur le continent Américain en un millénaire d'existence, pourquoi maintenant ? S'enquit Elena perplexe.

- Pourquoi pas ! Sourit-il faussement chaleureux et plutôt agacé par ses questions. Je sais que vous en rêviez toutes, c'est le moment de réaliser vos rêves.

- Vas-tu faire envoyer tous nos effets à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? L'interrogea Rebekah.

- Bien sûr.

- Et tous les résidents de ce manoir nous suivront-ils aussi ? Poursuivit-elle.

- Si tu veux parler de nos gardes, ils nous suivront bien sûr. Je ne laisserais « personne » derrière nous au risque de laisser des indices à d'éventuels poursuivants. Appuya-t-il l'air grave.

- Très bien alors je suis partante. Accepta-t-elle en se levant face à lui et en le dévisageant froidement. Je vais faire mes valises.

Elle le contourna et sortit de la pièce.

- Et toi, Elena, es-tu partante ?

- Niklaus, je te suivrais toujours. Le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras pour lui prouver son soutien. Aurons-nous un peu plus de liberté dans ce nouveau pays que nous ne connaissons pas et qui ne nous connait pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un sous-entendu non voilé.

- Nous verrons, Elena, je ne peux rien promettre tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés là-bas. Répondit-il d'un ton apaisé en posant sa main sur la sienne. Allez, va faire tes bagages nous partons sur l'heure. La chassa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue et déguerpit.

Une fois seul dans le salon, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Ses sœurs seraient très vite de nouveau en sécurité. Il souffla en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Que lui était-il arrivé après avoir brisé la nuque de Caroline ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle faiblesse avant ce soir-là. Etait-ce parce qu'il était rebuté par le fait de la tuer une nouvelle fois ? Devenait-il sensible ?

Il secoua la tête et se redressa, jamais il ne s'abaisserait aux émotions humaines. Il était un Originel, il n'avait pas de place dans son cœur vide pour cela. Il serra le poing et sortit du salon, il avait un déménagement à préparer.

xxxxx

Deux jours plus tard, toute la communauté fut convoquée au sein du complexe. Deux vampires inconnus pour Caroline, présidaient l'assemblée et saluaient les frères Salvatore. L'un se tenait très droit et semblait très fier et le second, plus à l'aise, appuyait son épaule nonchalamment contre le mur de l'enceinte. Ses deux vampires semblaient d'un rang supérieur aux membres de sa communauté comme s'ils avaient de l'autorité sur eux.

- Chers frères et sœurs, c'est sur la requête de notre père, le Duc, que nous avons sollicité votre présence immédiate et votre écoute. L'heure est grave, Kol et moi-même avons la lourde tâche de vous annoncer une déplorable nouvelle. Le Duc affirme de façon tout à fait certaine que les Originels ont quitté la région voire même le pays. Révéla-t-il.

Des réactions de stupeur se firent entendre tout autour de Caroline. Cette dernière ressentit plutôt du soulagement en réalisant que Klaus n'était pas à sa poursuite mais qu'il avait plutôt préféré fuir craignant qu'elle ne parle et ne dévoile son identité. Elle était certaine qu'il était parti à cause d'elle, il ne l'avait pas cru quand elle lui avait promis qu'elle se tairait. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit et ne dirait jamais rien. Etant l'unique création de Klaus, elle pourrait être vue comme un danger pour la communauté, ou bien être emprisonnée ou encore vidée de son sang qui se trouvait être mélangé au sien. Elle avait peur et ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour son créateur se rendrait compte qu'elle n'avait pas parlé et lui offrirait son sang en remerciement.

- C'est un grand échec pour nous car cela faisait des siècles que nous les traquions et nous touchions presque au but. Tout est à refaire à présent, nous devons recommencer de zéro.

- D'où l'objet de notre présence ici. Intervint Kol. Nous sommes venus recruter des traqueurs afin de les retrouver. Vous êtes tous invités à participer bien sûr, sexe fort ou sexe faible, pas de différence, plus nous serons nombreux plus nos chances de les retrouver seront multipliées, n'est-ce pas Elijah. Railla-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

- Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, comme vous le savez, nous devons nous procurer le sang des Originels, l'avenir de notre espèce en dépend au risque de sombrer dans la folie et la sauvagerie, et de déclencher une guerre contre les humains. Renchérit Elijah.

- Certains d'entre nous devrons rester au complexe pour faire avancer les travaux toutefois. Intervint Stefan.

- Certes, le complexe n'est pas une priorité mais le Duc tient à ce qu'il soit achevé rapidement. Nous désignerons les membres qui devront rester.

- Permettez-moi de vous aidez dans votre choix. Insista Stefan.

Elijah hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement à sa requête.

A la fin du discours des fils du Duc, Stefan vint chercher Caroline et lui présenta son bras pour l'aider à se déplacer plus facilement munie de sa canne. Il stoppa devant les deux frères qui étaient en compagnie de Damon.

- Elijah, Kol, je vous présente Caroline Forbes, toute nouvelle membre de notre communauté.

Ces derniers la saluèrent avec beaucoup de respect et de déférence. Ils semblèrent avoir reçu une très bonne éducation, notamment Elijah qui prit sa main pour y déposer ses lèvres.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Caroline. L'accueillit-il en la fixant avec insistance.

- Merci. Sourit-elle gênée avant de retirer sa main et de se replacer aux côtés de Stefan.

Kol se contenta de hocher la tête tout en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

- Permettez-moi d'autoriser Caroline à rester au complexe pendant que nous serons à la recherche des Originels. Demanda Stefan.

- Et pour quelle raison ? S'enquit Kol.

Stefan s'écarta de Caroline pour indiquer la faiblesse de son corps.

- Elle souffre d'un rare handicap qui la contraint à s'appuyer sur une canne pour se tenir debout ou bien pour marcher. Expliqua-t-il.

Ce fût à cet instant que leurs regards changèrent, ils parurent surpris et intrigués.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'une telle chose soit possible de toute mon existence. Commenta Kol. N'est-ce pas plutôt une ruse pour rester cachée au complexe pendant que les autres membres risquent leur vie en parcourant le monde !

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse. Se défendit Caroline. Je…

- Je la crois. Intervint Elijah. Je pense d'ailleurs que pour sa sécurité, sa place n'est pas dans ce complexe, ni dehors à travers le monde, mais à la maison dans la demeure du Duc. Je suis certain que Père sera ravi de votre compagnie, Mademoiselle Forbes.

**xxxxx**

**Et voilà c'est tout pour le moment, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience alors n'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire.**

**Que pensez-vous de la relation Rebekah/Matthew ? De la rencontre Klaro ? De la décision de Klaus de partir ? Et de l'arrivée d'Elijah et Kol ?**

**Ah j'oubliai pour celles et ceux qui seraient intéressés par le couple Elijah/Katherine, j'ai écris un petit OS "Katherine Humanity" que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon profil.**

**A très vite**

**Sabi**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou, me voici de retour pour le 5****ème**** chapitre ! Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte, qui me boostent énormément ! J'ai vraiment retrouvé le goût à l'écriture grâce à vous et j'en suis ravie!**

**J'ai noté que nombreux d'entre vous aimaient beaucoup Matthew et Rebekah, ce n'est pas de mon fait, les personnages ont pris le pouvoir sur mon histoire et s'incrustent !**

**Merci à mes reviewers auxquels j'ai répondu avec un petit extrait du chapitre pour les inscrits à FF (TheOriginalsWithKlaus Klaroline Mayu87 la-plume-du-temps Joliexbl Nathy 91 ) et pour les anonymes voici mes réponses ici : Gaby : Merci, une histoire originale pour des Originals !**

**Un gros merci à ma Mumu qui m'a corrigée malgré son gros rhume ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Sabi**

xxxxx

Chapitre 5

Caroline fut surprise qu'Elijah prenne sa défense devant son frère Kol mais aussi qu'il lui fasse une telle proposition qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Je vous remercie de votre proposition, Elijah, mais je ne pense pas que je serais d'une agréable compagnie pour votre père. Déclina-t-elle. Je serais plus utile dans ce complexe, croyez-moi.

- Je suis certain qu'elle se sentira plus à l'aise et en sécurité en restant ici. J'y veillerai. La soutint Stefan en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Il voyait d'un mauvais œil l'intérêt qu'Elijah portait à Caroline et se demandait pourquoi il voulait l'emmener chez le Duc alors que très peu d'entre eux avait pu le rencontrer.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Stefan. Personne ne fera attention à elle lorsque tu seras parti avec les autres pour traquer les Originels. A moins que tu n'envisages de rester ici ? L'interrogea Elijah.

Stefan fronça les sourcils, il se sentait en quelque sorte pris au piège et il détestait cela. Son poing se resserra pour étouffer sa colère.

- Calme-toi Stefan, tu oublies qui te fait face. L'avertit Damon entre ses dents en posant une main sur son bras pour le retenir.

Il finit par abandonner malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas se désister auprès du Duc ce qui impliquait de laisser Caroline sans protection que ce soit au complexe ou dans son château.

- Bien sûr que non, tu sais que tu peux compter sur ma participation. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Caroline ne craindra rien après notre départ. Finit-il par répondre au fils du Duc.

- Elle le sera. Promit Elijah avant de reprendre avec un sourire déterminé sa conversation avec Caroline. Mademoiselle Forbes, permettez-moi d'insister, je connais les centres d'intérêts de mon père et vous êtes, humm, « très » intéressante. Lâcha-t-il en pénétrant son regard.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Il y a deux semaines encore, j'étais humaine et n'étais qu'une simple servante. Je n'ai jamais tenu de conversation avec des personnes de sa qualité ou bien de la vôtre, hormis pour leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire ou manger et pour le montrer leur chambre. Nos mondes sont trop divergents pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer.

- Vous semblez avoir une piètre opinion de vous-même, Caroline. Pourtant vous êtes unique en votre genre. Jamais nous n'avons vu de vampire diminué par un handicap et pourtant vous êtes toujours sur cette terre. Je suis sûr que mon père sera très intrigué par votre situation.

Caroline fut estomaquée de sa répartie. Elle venait enfin de comprendre en quoi consistait cet intérêt pour elle, elle était une bête curieuse à étudier ! Elle sentit une profonde colère émerger d'elle, s'en était trop.

- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire que l'on expose pour s'étonner de sa rareté ou de sa différence ! S'offusqua Caroline. Ce handicap m'est très pénible, j'aurais souhaité être comme tous les autres vampires et pouvoir aligner un pas devant l'autre sans appui et sans perdre l'équilibre !

Elijah ouvrit de grands yeux surpris par sa vive réaction.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, Caroline, si mes paroles vous ont blessée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Lui dit-il en posant une main sur son torse au niveau de son cœur pour appuyer sa sincérité.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle.

- Bien sûr, ce que je voulais vous dire c'était que mon père aime les défis…

Caroline fronçait déjà les sourcils en écoutant le début de ses explications mais il leva la main pour l'empêchez de contester.

- Attendez, écoutez-moi. Le Duc aime les défis et je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen de vous soignez pour vous rendre l'autonomie de vos deux jambes. Il n'apprécie pas de laisser une énigme non résolue. Finit-il par lui avouer.

- Votre père ne peut rien pour moi, le seul qui pourrait me guérir serait mon créateur ou bien un Originel, d'après Stefan. Je n'ai pas reçu assez de sang lors de ma transformation et seul leur sang pourrait venir à bout de mon handicap.

- Qui est votre créateur. S'enquit Kol qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas. Mentit-elle.

- Dans ce cas, il sera difficile pour vous de le retrouver. Quand aux Originels, Dieu seul sait quand nous mettrons enfin la main dessus. Vos espoirs sont minces, Mademoiselle Forbes. Lâcha-t-il cinglant.

- Kol ! Le reprit Elijah en le foudroyant du regard. Excusez-le, Caroline, malgré des siècles d'existence, mon frère manque cruellement de tact envers les gens, mais permettez-moi d'insister. Acceptez au moins de rencontrer le Duc et de voir ce qu'il propose, et ensuite vous serez libre de rester ou pas.

Devant une telle ténacité Caroline ne put que s'incliner et accepter la proposition d'Elijah.

- Très bien, je viendrais.

Elle sentit au même instant la main de Stefan se crisper sur son épaule. La perspective de la voir chez le Duc ne semblait guère lui plaire mais il ne pouvait faire le poids face au Duc et à ses fils. Elle ne connaissait pas exactement leur âge mais savait qu'ils étaient bien plus vieux que lui et donc par conséquent bien plus forts.

- Tu ne seras pas obligée de rester. Lui murmura-t-il. C'est toi qui décide Caroline.

Elle hocha la tête en braquant son regard sur lui, et sourit timidement. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'une fois chez le Duc, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et Stefan non plus alors il ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter davantage.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis une grande fille, je sais m'occuper de moi. Tout va bien se passer. Restes concentré sur ta mission : trouver les Originels.

Le simple fait de les évoquer provoqua un petit pincement au sein de son corps. Elle pensa à Klaus. Où était-il, pourrait-il un jour la guérir ? S'il venait à se faire capturer par les troupes du Duc pourra-t-elle vraiment bénéficier de son sang ? Mais que lui feraient-ils après lui avoir pris son sang ? Elle n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Elijah ne perdit pas de temps et lui fit signe de l'accompagner. Elle se détacha de Stefan et posa sa main sur son bras d'un geste apaisant.

- Prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi, Caroline. Et dès mon retour, je passerais te voir. Lui promit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le salua ainsi que Damon.

- Je veille lui. Lui-t-il en lui faisait un petit clin d'œil complice.

Elle sourit puis suivit Elijah sans se retourner. Celui-ci posa sa main à la base de son dos pour l'accompagner vers la sortie du complexe tandis que Kol continuait de rassembler les troupes.

_Nouvelle-Orléans_

Klaus, assis au fond du bar, avait repéré le prénommé Marcel qui se produisait sur scène soufflant dans son saxophone. Il était assez carré d'épaule et de taille moyenne, sa peau noire luisait sous le faible éclairage des bougies. Il se tenait droit et fier tel que sa réputation le décrivait.

En arrivant dans le quartier français de la célèbre ville de Louisiane, il avait voulu vérifier de suite les rumeurs qui y circulaient. Il en avait eu la confirmation immédiatement. Les vampires régnaient en maîtres dans ce quartier. Les humains se faisaient rares et la nuit appartenaient aux immortels. Marcel en était le chef, le Roi. Il possédait tout ce que Klaus désirait depuis près d'un millénaire : le pouvoir.

Une fois le morceau terminé, Marcel salua son public en s'inclinant et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il commanda un bourbon. Il le but cul sec avant de faire signe au serveur de le resservir. Il prit son verre et se retourna en posant les coudes négligemment sur le bar. Il se mit à scruter la salle avec un sourire satisfait jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Klaus. Il se redressa soudainement posa son verre et se dirigea droit vers lui. L'ambiance se fit soudain silencieuse, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et attendaient la confrontation.

- Qui es-tu ? L'apostropha-t-il le regard noir.

Klaus sourit, aucunement impressionné. Il vida son verre, en savoura la dernière gorgée et se leva enfin soutenant son regard.

- Je suis Niklaus Mikaelson et ce quartier est à moi, désormais. Répondit-il finalement en l'hypnotisant sur le champ.

L'expression de Marcel s'adoucit aussitôt. Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

- A ton service, mon roi.

Suivit une succession de bruit de chaises râpant le parquet. Klaus leva les yeux et découvrit tous les autres vampires présents se soumettre à leur tour un genou à terre.

Klaus sourit de triomphe, cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il avait enfin le pouvoir.

- Je veux que tu me présentes tous tes sujets, un par un. Ordonna-t-il avec jubilation.

- Matthew ? Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Rebekah en posant son oreille contre la porte de la nouvelle cellule du jeune humain.

- Oui, juste un peu épuisé. Répondit-il d'une faible voix.

Pendant toute la durée de la traversée de l'océan atlantique en bateau, Rebekah n'avait pu approcher Matthew qui était resté enfermé à fond de cale où étaient entreposées toutes leurs affaires. Klaus était souvent descendu pour le visiter et était remonté, rassasié et puissant. Il n'avait pas ménagé le petit garçon pendant cette traversée et Rebekah s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel elle allait le retrouver.

A leur arrivée, Klaus avaient conduit ses sœurs au cœur de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans une grande maison toute blanche aux colonnes saillantes et y avait déposé leurs effets. Il s'était rapidement éclipsé après avoir passé un moment au niveau des fondations de la bâtisse.

Sitôt Klaus parti et les jumelles dans leurs chambres pour défaire leurs valises, Rebekah s'était empressée de descendre dans les sous-sols de leur nouvelle maison pour enfin s'enquérir de l'état de Matthew.

Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide du trousseau qu'elle venait de nouveau de dérober aux gardes et s'agenouilla devant Matthew qui était allongé sur un lit contre le mur.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout moites d'un geste qui se voulait maternel et apaisant. Puis elle mordit son poignet pour le présenter aux lèvres de l'enfant. Ce dernier s'en empara à deux mains et but à grandes gorgées.

- Bois, Matthew, et prends tout ce dont tu as besoin. Lui murmura-t-elle en caressant affectueuse la tignasse blonde du petit garçon.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il leva les yeux vers ceux inquiets de Rebekah.

- Merci. Dit-il dans un faible sourire. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- T'es-tu nourri depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai donné mon sang ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, mes gardiens m'ont apporté à manger tous les jours.

Rebekah tiqua.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, t'a-t-on donné du sang pour te rétablir ?

- Une fois un garde m'a donné quelques gouttes pendant le voyage.

- Ce n'était pas assez ! Gronda Rebekah. Pas étonnant que tu étais si faible ! Klaus est-il au courant que les gardiens te négligent ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela le préoccupe, il ne me pose jamais de question et se contente de se nourrir sur moi avant de repartir. Lâcha Matthew.

- Cela ne peut plus durer, il va finir par te tuer, si cela continue ! S'emporta-t-elle en se relevant faisant des allers et retours à pleine vitesse dans la cellule. Matthew pouvait à peine la distinguer.

- Cela fait quelques temps que je suis préparé, c'est inévitable. Répliqua-t-il calmement dans le regard dans le vague.

Elle stoppa et revint à ses côtés.

- Non ! Cela n'arrivera pas. Je vais trouver Klaus et l'implorer d'arrêter !

Matthew lui offrit un sourire sans que celui-ci n'atteigne ses yeux, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Personne ne dictait sa conduite à Niklaus Mikaelson, pas même sa propre sœur.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider à t'enfuir. Proposa-t-elle. Oui c'est possible.

- Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller et il me retrouverait rapidement en pistant mon odeur.

- Tu es trop mûr et trop intelligent pour ton âge, Matthew, mais tu as raison. Il te retrouverait en un rien de temps. Que faire ?

- Rien.

- Sûrement pas ! Aussi longtemps que tu seras prisonnier de mon frère, je viendrais te voir pour prendre soin de toi et te donner mon sang. Je te maintiendrais en vie. Je t'en fais le serment.

- Merci, Rebekah, tu es le vampire le plus gentil que je connaisse.

Elle fut touchée, c'était la seconde fois qu'il lui disait cela. Pourtant elle n'était pas si différente de son frère. Elle avait beaucoup tué d'humains pour se nourrir et tuait encore. Elle aimait les traquer et les effrayer. Mais elle ne choisissait jamais de femmes ou d'enfants. Elle optait pour les grosses brutes à l'égo démesuré. C'était en quelque sorte une vengeance qu'elle assouvissait envers les mâles qui s'estimaient tout puissants, une vengeance par procuration qui se dirigeait indirectement contre son frère.

- Tant que je te protégerai, tu ne risqueras rien je te le jure. Tu as perdu ta maman et ta cousine mais moi je serais toujours là, tu ne me perdras pas. Promit-elle.

- Merci. Lui dit-il de nouveau avant de fermer les yeux et finir par s'endormir.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Matthew puis elle retira sa main de ses cheveux et se releva. Elle quitta la cellule sans un mot et referma à clef.

En remontant, elle rencontra le garde qui était chargé de s'occuper de Matthew. Elle l'empoigna par le col et le souleva à bout de bras.

- Tâches de nourrir et soigner l'enfant du mieux que tu pourras ou bien tu le regretteras. Le menaça-t-elle en l'hypnotisant.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans broncher. Elle lui envoya son poing en pleine face et le laissa choir au sol en poursuivant son chemin en direction de sa chambre afin de défaire ses valises.

xxxxx

_Château de Plessy, France_

- Le duc va vous recevoir. Les prévint un domestique humain qui les avait déjà fait rentrer dans le château du maître des lieux.

- Après vous, Caroline. Lui fit signe Elijah d'un geste de la main pour l'inviter à pénétrer dans le salon privé du Duc.

Caroline entra en s'appuyant sur sa canne et leva les yeux. Ceux-ci s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Elle n'avait jamais vu de décors aussi luxueux de sa vie. Tout le mobilier et les cadres étaient ornés de dorures. Il y avait des chandeliers sur les tables et sur les cheminées mais ils n'étaient pas allumés car des lustres recouverts d'ampoules électriques éclairaient parfaitement la pièce, ne laissant aucune zone d'ombre. Le duc avait vraiment les moyens.

- Entre Elijah, et présente-moi ta jeune invitée. Les accueillit une voix derrière eux.

Caroline se retourna et trouva un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et à la barbe naissante. Il était assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin du salon, ses mains reposaient sur les accoudoirs. Elle nota qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Elijah.

- Bonsoir, père. Le salua Elijah. Caroline, voici le Duc Mikael de Plessy. Père, je te présente, Caroline Forbes, une toute jeune vampire qui …

- … qui se retrouve affligée d'un lourd handicap. Poursuivit le Duc en posant le regard sur sa canne et ses jambes flageolantes.

- C'est exact. Confirma son fils.

- Approche mon enfant. Lui demanda-t-il en joignant le geste à sa parole.

Elle se tourna vers Elijah qui hocha la tête pour l'inciter à y aller. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle s'avança. Le Duc prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour la humer. Il inspira longuement en fermant les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla avoir un léger tressaillement et fronçant les sourcils, puis il leva les yeux, lui sourit, son air sérieux s'étant effacé de son visage.

- Quel est le nom de ton créateur. Lui demanda-t-il.

Caroline se renfrogna. Pourquoi la harcelaient-ils tous avec l'identité de son créateur ? Pourquoi cherchaient-ils tous à percer son plus grand secret ?

- Je ne le connais pas, Monsieur. Mentit-elle à nouveau.

Il plissa des yeux en la détaillant comme s'il savait qu'elle lui cachait la vérité.

- Je vois. Répondit-il d'un ton posé.

- Père, j'ai pensé que le cas de Mademoiselle Forbes vous intéresserait et que vous pourriez peut-être l'aider à trouver un moyen de guérir son handicap. S'expliqua Elijah.

- Tu as très bien pensé, mon fils, comme d'habitude tu ne me déçois jamais, pas comme ton imbécile de frère qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il souffla en secouant la tête et indiqua une porte ouverte qui menait à un couloir. Montre à notre invitée sa nouvelle chambre.

Caroline fit les yeux ronds, le Duc décidait sans son consentement de l'héberger chez lui.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Monsieur, j'ai déjà une chambre au complexe où j'ai toutes mes affaires. Intervint Caroline légèrement paniquée par sa directive.

- Elijah vous les fera apporter. Eluda-t-il simplement.

- Mais j'habite là-bas. Je ne p…

- Vous seriez trop loin d'ici, je vous veux dans ce château à mes côtés. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

- Mais…

- Le nécessaire sera fait, père.

Elijah s'inclina et prit le poignet de Caroline pour l'emmener à sa suite mettant un terme à leur intermède et par la même occasion à toute chance pour Caroline de rentrer au complexe.

Ils traversèrent d'immenses couloirs à vive allure et grimpèrent le grand escalier situé au milieu du hall d'entrée.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici. Lui dit-elle sèchement en tirant sur sa main pour tenter de la récupérer.

Mais il ne desserra pas son étau et poursuivit la montée des marches.

- Vous n'avez plus le choix Caroline, les désirs du Duc sont des ordres. Lui sortit-il de dos.

- Pourriez-vous aller moins vite ! Je vais finir par tomber à cette allure à moins que vous ne me lâchiez le bras !

Il ralentit sur le champ sans la lâcher.

- Excusez-moi je ne suis habitué à…

- Vous m'avez piégée ! Le coupa-t-elle dans un lourd reproche faisant fi de ses excuses.

Il s'arrêta au milieu des marches et se retourna vers elle.

- Effectivement, je vous ai piégée mais c'était dans votre intérêt. Un jour, vous me remercierez d'avoir fait cela. Avoua-t-il légèrement excédé par son emportement.

- Je ne crois pas, non !

- Cela a permis d'éviter une confrontation avec les frères Salvatore qui vous auraient défendue s'ils avaient su le but de ma requête. Nous nous serions battus et serions arrivés au même point que maintenant puisque moi et mon frère sommes bien plus puissants qu'eux étant aînés. Considérez donc que j'ai épargné votre petit ami Stefan ainsi que son frère.

- Stefan n'est pas mon petit ami. Les auriez-vous tués s'ils s'étaient opposés à vous ?

- S'il avait fallu en arriver là pour vous inciter à nous suivre, je l'aurais fait mais cela aurait été dommage car nous aurions perdus deux bons éléments de nos troupes.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à me garder ici ? Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

- C'était un ordre du Duc. Lâcha-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se tut et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Que vient faire votre père dans le fait que vous m'avez forcé à venir ici pour le rencontrer ?

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous amener ici. Confessa-t-il.

- C'est impossible, il ne me connaissait pas et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Notre première et unique rencontre date de ce jour au complexe. Démentit-elle confuse. Non ?

- Je ne peux en dire d'avantage, seul le Duc pourra vous renseigner.

Il mettait clairement un terme à la conversation et poursuivit sans un mot malgré les interrogations de Caroline. Il lui montra sa chambre au fond d'un couloir. Celle-ci était immense, richement meublée avec un lit à baldaquin qui trônait en son centre.

- Vous avez libre accès à toutes les ailes du château sauf l'aile nord qui est condamnée car elle est en ruine depuis la révolution française et n'a pas encore été rénovée. Si vous sortez, soyez toujours accompagnée de deux gardes. Et surtout ne tentez pas de fuir vous n'avez aucune chance de vous échapper. Il la détailla de la tête au pied. Encore moins avec votre handicap.

C'était un coup bas qu'il lui assenait.

- Comment osez-vous. Le foudroya-t-elle.

- Passez un agréable séjour au château de Plessy, nous nous reverrons probablement lors de mes prochaines visites lorsque je ferais mes rapports au Duc. Prenez-soin de vous, Caroline.

Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce promptement en refermant la porte derrière-lui.

Caroline resta un long moment à fixer la porte complètement soufflée par l'audace d'Elijah. Comment pouvait-il à la fois se montrer courtois, plein de sollicitude mais aussi impertinent ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire lorsqu'il lui avait révélé qu'il était venu la chercher à la demande du Duc ? Comment ce dernier connaissait-il son existence avant de la rencontrer ? Etait-il venu au complexe les espionner ? Etaient-ce des membres du complexe qui lui avait parlé d'elle ? Dans ce cas, qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui dire pour éveiller son intérêt pour elle ? Elle se trouvait à présent prisonnière de cette cage dorée et se demandait combien de temps cela durerait.

Ses affaires lui furent apportées une heure à peine après être arrivée dans le château du Duc. On prit rapidement soin d'elle. Des domestiques lui préparèrent un bain, lui proposèrent de la nourriture et lui offrir même leur propre sang pour qu'elle reprenne des fortes. De toute évidence, ces domestiques n'étaient que des pantins soumis à l'hypnose du Duc et de ses fils qui les manipulaient selon leur bon vouloir. Où était le libre arbitre des hommes dans ces conditions de vie ?

Au cours de la journée l'un d'entre eux se présenta muni de matériel médical dans le but de prélever un échantillon de son sang à la demande du Duc bien évidement. S'il voulait trouver une solution pour la soigner, il devait commencer par analyser son sang. Cependant Caroline ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'on lui prélevait son sang pour une autre raison. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

xxxxx

_Nouvelle-Orléans_

Klaus descendit les marches qui menaient à la cellule de Matthew en sifflotant. Il était satisfait de sa première journée à la nouvelle Orléans. Tous les sang-mêlé du quartier lui étaient soumis grâce à Marcel, leur ancien roi. Une fois leur souverain soumis, tous ses sujets s'étaient présentés à lui, ils furent assujettis à son autorité par l'hypnose qu'il utilisa sur chacun d'entre eux. Il avait plusieurs centaines de sujets à ses ordres prêts à perdre la vie pour le protéger lui et sa famille. Très bientôt, il aurait une armée…

Il sortit la clé accrochée au cordon autour de son cou et l'enfonça dans la serrure. La porte grinça et il trouva Matthew allongé sur son lit. Ce dernier s'éveilla et se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

- Bonjour Matthew, tu m'as l'air en forme ! Constata-t-il en voyant son teint légèrement rosé.

Ses cernes avaient disparues, ses joues étaient moins creuses et son regard était moins désespéré.

- Mes gardes auraient-ils pris plus soin de toi que d'habitude ?

Il avait remarqué que durant le voyage, son jeune ami s'affaiblissait jour après jour et espérait qu'il reprenne des forces une fois débarqué. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser mourir la source d'un nectar si savoureux mais jamais il ne lui donnerait son propre sang pour le soigner ni celui de ses sœurs. Jamais un Originel ne s'abaisserait à soigner un humain ! Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses sang-mêlé de gardes pour le remettre sur pied. Il avait envisagé de les réprimander pour leur négligence mais finalement cela s'avérait inutile. Son jeune humain était en pleine forme.

Matthew ne lui répondit pas comme à chaque fois que Klaus se trouvait face à lui, il était tétanisé et transis de peur. Il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était plus soumis à son hypnose pourtant il ne l'avait jamais levée mais comme l'enfant était plutôt calme malgré son effroi, il avait décidé de le laisser ainsi. L'originel se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Aujourd'hui est le premier jour d'une nouvelle ère et je tenais à fêter ça avec toi ! Tu n'as pas à me craindre. Ce ne sera pas ce jour que je t'ôterais la vie. Lui confia-t-il en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Il lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et se pencha au-dessus de sa tête. Il stoppa soudainement lorsqu'il inspira. Il le sentit de nouveau et fronça les sourcils.

Matthew leva les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté et découvrit que ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Klaus se tint droit et posa les poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux et souffla profondément plusieurs fois à se suivre. Il s'exhortait au calme. C'était une belle journée et Rebekah n'allait pas la gâcher.

Puis sans prévenir, il sauta sur Matthew et s'empara de son sang si précieux.

xxxxx

_Deux semaines plus tard – Château de Plessy_

Caroline était assise à table dans la grande salle à manger. Les chandeliers étaient allumés sur la table, les nombreux plats étaient servis, il ne manquait plus que la présence du maître des lieux.

En deux semaines, elle avait relativisé sur les conditions de sa captivité. Le Duc lui avait donné carte blanche à partir du moment où elle était toujours accompagnée de deux gardes comme l'avait exigé Elijah, et aussi qu'elle soit de retour au château toutes les nuits une heure avant l'aube. Cependant, Il s'était fait de son éducation une priorité. Elle était ignorante sur beaucoup de sujet et le Duc avait insisté pour y remédier. Son oncle s'était complètement moqué de son éducation durant ses vingt années passées avec lui. Elle savait tout juste lire et compter grâce à Matthew qui lui avait appris tard le soir après son travail. Le Duc faisait donc venir plusieurs jours par semaine un précepteur immortel, dans le but de combler ses énormes lacunes.

Néanmoins, il lui restait beaucoup de temps libre, qu'elle passait au complexe pour aider les quelques membres de la communauté dans les travaux de rénovation. L'architecte, un vampire au physique d'un homme d'âge mûr les cheveux grisonnant, avait accepté de la prendre dans son équipe pour l'assister. Elle était devenue relais entre lui et les exigences du Duc qui désormais passait par elle pour faire passer ses ordres. Certains membres se méfiaient d'elle à présent qu'elle vivait au château. On se demandait pourquoi elle avait été privilégiée alors qu'elle était toute nouvelle. Elle se retrouvait donc seule sans personne à qui parler hormis l'architecte, le Duc, son précepteur et les domestiques sous hypnose.

Un léger courant d'air sur ses épaules l'avertit de l'arrivée du Duc de Plessy.

- Bonsoir, Caroline, as-tu passé une agréable journée ?

- Excellente, je vous remercie Mikael.

Dès le premier repas qu'ils avaient pris en commun, le Duc avait prié Caroline de l'appeler simplement par son prénom, afin qu'elle se mette à l'aise et qu'elle se sente chez elle.

- Alors trinquons car j'ai, moi aussi, passé une belle journée. Dit-il en prenant son verre.

Il leva sa main, Caroline fit de même et porta son verre de cristal à ses lèvres rempli de quelques gouttes de sang en guise d'apéritif. Elle but une première gorgée et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- C'est du sang de vampire, tu n'as rien à craindre, je sais de quelle source il provient. Bois. Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'obéir car l'odeur qui titillait ses sens la tenta, il semblait délicieux. Elle hésita une infime seconde car elle n'avait jamais bu de sang provenant d'un vampire. Elle le termina d'une seule traite. Le Duc hocha la tête, satisfait. Ce fut à cet instant que Caroline sentit son sang bouillir en elle et ses jambes avoir de nombreux fourmillement.

Elle se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise par terre. Elle recula et contourna la table sans aucun appui, sans chanceler. Elle accéléra le pas et marcher devint aussi naturel que de respirer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et cette fois-ci elle courut telle une enfant turbulente.

- Wow ! Hurla-t-elle rayonnante.

_Guérie, elle était guérie ! _

xxxxx

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous avez vu j'ai fait une fin un peu moins sabique!**

**Alors je vous propose un petit jeu sur la suite de l'histoire :**

**- Pensez-vous que Caroline soit vraiment guérie ?**

** a- non, elle va replonger**

**b- oui, elle va pouvoir quitter le château du Duc et parcourir le monde**

**c- oui, mais Klaus va faire son come-back et l'empêcher de profiter de sa nouvelle liberté**

**- Croyez-vous que Klaus a découvert les visites secrètes de Rebekah à Matthew ?**

** a- non, il n'a rien remarqué, il a juste soif de sang**

** b- oui, bien sûr qu'il l'a vu, Klaus est loin d'être bête et va donc mettre un terme à leurs rencontres**

** c- oui, mais il ne dira rien et profitera d'un Matthew toujours en forme grâce au sang de Rebekah**

**Une dernière question qui avait deviné que Mikael était le Duc?**

**Vous pouvez aussi me laisser vos impressions sur le chapitre. Je sais le Klaroline vous manque, mais il va revenir, patience…**

**Ah j'oubliai, il y a quelques temps j'ai écris une nouvelle à l'occasion d'un concours, je l'ai posté sur Fanfiction où vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil, l'histoire est intitulée « Eden Crash » et voici le résumé :**

La vie ennuyeuse d'Enora se voit soudainement chamboulée lors d'un crash en avion où elle rencontre Zedd un homme impressionnant et mystérieux qui la sauve, la soigne mais l'abandonne aussitôt. Sur le chemin du retour la nature jouera son rôle d'entremetteuse et la ramena près de cet homme mais à quel prix ? Fiction inspirée par la Saga "La confrérie des Ombres".

**A bientôt**

**Sabi**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello ! Me voici de retour avec le nouveau Chapitre !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos nombreux ajouts en alertes et favoris. Merci à La plume du temps, Mumu, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Klaroline, Nathy, et Mamouneedward c'est un honneur pour moi de représenter ta première fic VD et Klaroline !**

**J'ai remarqué que les avis étaient partagés quant au devenir de Matt et Rebekah ainsi que celui de Caroline. Beaucoup avait raison la concernant ayant le prologue en tête.**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous allons pas mal avancer dans le temps et nous rapprocher du prologue…**

**Merci à ma fidèle correctrice ma Mumu qui traque inlassablement mes fautes !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sabi**

xxxxx

Chapitre 6

- Merci, merci beaucoup Mikael ! lui dit Caroline agitée. Je peux de nouveau marcher, courir et sauter ! S'extasia-t-elle. C'est merveilleux !

Elle parcourut le château dans tous les sens, à tous les étages, montant et descendant les escaliers à une allure folle. On pouvait entendre ses cris de joie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Le Duc l'avait guérie, il avait trouvé le remède qui la libérait enfin de son handicap. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être comme les autres vampires, indépendante pour pouvoir parcourir le monde. Tout cela devenait possible grâce au sang que venait de lui offrir le Duc. Elle s'interrogea toutefois sur la provenance de ce sang si miraculeux. Elle décida de retourner auprès du Duc pour en apprendre d'avantage.

En deux secondes, elle fut de retour dans la salle à manger. Mikael n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil au bout de la table où il poursuivait son festin. Elle se présenta devant lui, bien droite et sans appui.

- D'où provient ce sang, Mikael ? D'un Originel ? Vous avez enfin réussi à en trouver un ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans détour.

- Caroline, peu importe d'où il provient, l'essentiel, c'est que cela ait fonctionné. Eluda-t-il de son ton toujours posé en reprenant une bouchée de viande crue.

- Mais j'ai le droit de savoir qui a donné son sang pour me soigner, j'estime que…

Elle ne termina pas sa réplique car elle sentit soudainement ses jambes flageoler. Elle dût s'appuyer rapidement sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Son équilibre devint instable et ses jambes refusèrent de la porter.

- Non… Souffla-t-elle dans une supplique angoissée.

Le Duc se leva immédiatement pour la maintenir.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Caroline ?

- Mes jambes…Je crois…que mon handicap est revenu. Répondit-elle en contenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Le visage de Mikael devint impassible, aucune émotion ne transparaissait devant l'état de la jeune vampire.

- A qui appartenait ce sang, Mikael ? Le supplia-t-elle en souffrance.

- Va te reposer dans ta chambre. Lui ordonna-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éclipsa rapidement comme s'il cherchait à la fuir.

Caroline nageait en plein désarroi. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois seule face à son handicap. Le Duc n'avait même pas eu un mot de réconfort pour la soutenir ou l'apaiser, il avait préféré fuir le problème.

Elle héla un domestique qui l'aida à monter dans sa chambre.

xxxxx

_12 ans plus tard, Nouvelle-Orléans_

Klaus avait eu vent que des traqueurs étaient dans la région. Grâce aux nombreux informateurs de Marcel, il était au courant de tout, à tout moment et avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses poursuivants. Klaus admirait beaucoup le travail accompli par Marcel avant son arrivée dans la ville. Il possédait un immense pouvoir dont il était désormais le détenteur.

En voyant les traqueurs arriver dans son quartier, Klaus constata que le Duc avait le bras long, bien assez pour traverser l'atlantique. Quand ils apparaissaient dans le quartier, l'Originel préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Ses sœurs étaient confinées dans leur demeure et de son côté, il se cachait dans celle de Marcel, le laissant maître de la ville comme il l'avait toujours fait, seulement en coulisse Klaus tirait toujours les ficelles.

Comme à chaque fois, au bout de quelques jours après des recherches infructueuses, les traqueurs se lassaient et quittaient la ville, au plus grand soulagement de Klaus. Sa planque était sûre, il pouvait escompter rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans de nombreuses années.

xxxxx

Son poignet plaqué contre les lèvres de Matthew, Rebekah caressait les cheveux du jeune homme pendant qu'il reprenait des forces. C'était devenu leur rituel depuis près de douze ans : Klaus s'abreuvait de son sang et Rebekah venait ensuite, en douce, le soigner en lui offrant son sang. Seulement, au cours des années, ils avaient modifié leurs lieux de rencontre, Klaus étant très régulier dans ses sorties. Quelques minutes après le crépuscule jusqu'à quelques minutes avant l'aube, les gardes étant hypnotisés par la jeune Originelle, elle faisait sortir Matthew quotidiennement de sa cellule à l'abri de tout regards y compris de celui de ses sœurs. Ils passaient par un passage secret au bout d'un tunnel près des geôles de leur demeure qui menait directement au fond d'un jardin où les grandes haies les cachaient de tout œil indiscret. Matthew ne sortait que la nuit mais pouvait se dégourdir les jambes et respirer à pleins poumons. Ils s'installaient ensemble sur un banc au milieu d'une roseraie et elle lui offrait son sang.

Cette nuit là ne dérogeait pas à leur rituel. Rebekah était toujours très impatiente de le retrouver surtout depuis quelques années. Le petit Matthew avait bien grandi pour devenir un homme. Il était grand et imposant car pour tuer le temps, pendant ses longues heures d'isolement il faisait de la musculation en se suspendant par traction à l'embrasure de la porte. Ses traits s'étaient affirmés et une barbe dure châtain comme ses cheveux était apparue. Sa voix était grave, légèrement éraillée et douce à la fois, et ses mains étaient incroyablement grandes notamment lorsque Rebekah y superposait les siennes.

Au fil des années, elle avait laissé s'envoler son côté maternel, puis fraternel au profit de sentiments plus confus et plus profonds. Matthew qui était sa priorité, était devenu le centre de ses pensées. Elle ne se sentait bien qu'à ses côtés et n'aspirait qu'à le retrouver lorsqu'elle se trouvait séparée de lui. Il n'en savait rien, elle s'était toujours imposée de garder une certaine distance, avec une pointe de froideur, malgré leur proximité lorsqu'il buvait son sang. Elle ne voulait pas compliquer leur relation qui l'était déjà énormément, en plus d'être risquée.

Une fois rassasié, Matthew releva la tête pour la regarder en essuyant de sa langue les quelques goutes de sang qui perlaient au coin de ses lèvres. Il garda la main de Rebekah emprisonnée dans les siennes. Elle tenta délicatement de la retirer mais il intensifia sa prise. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il devint grave comme s'il avait quelque nouvelle importante à lui annoncer.

- Rebekah, cela fait longtemps que j'y pense mais je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler jusqu'à présent, mais cette fois-ci je suis déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de mon intention.

- Je t'écoute, Matt, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné, jouant avec les doigts de sa main qu'il entrelaçait avec les siens.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu te nourrissais de sang. Commença-t-il.

Rebekah inspira, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question.

- Je…

- Je ne veux pas savoir. La coupa-t-il aussitôt. Je souhaite seulement savoir si tu accepterais de goûter le mien.

- Matt, je ne sais que te répondre. Jamais je ne me permettrais de boire ton sang, mon frère se sert bien assez sans que j'en fasse de même.

- Ton frère ne doit pas interférer dans tes intentions. Je suis obligé de lui donner mon sang mais je fais le choix de te l'offrir parce que je le veux. Souligna-t-il.

Touchée, elle porta sa main libre sur sa poitrine.

- Oh, Matt, pourquoi ?

- Depuis douze ans, tu me soignes avec ton sang sans rien me demander en échange.

- C'est parce que je ne désire rien d'autre que de te savoir sain et sauf. Lui confia-t-elle troublée.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée quel goût avait mon sang, n'as-tu jamais été attirée ou tentée? Chercha-t-il à savoir.

- Oui, bien sûr que je me suis déjà posée la question mais je ne te demanderai jamais de…

- Tu ne me demandes rien, je te l'offre. Insista-t-il presque implorant.

Rebekah ne sut que répondre et se tut en baissant les yeux. Matthew releva le bras de sa chemise et lui tendit son poignet.

- Bois. Lui dit-il.

Elle le considéra, surprise.

- Matt…

- Ne refuse pas, je t'en prie…Murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Elle prit son poignet entre ses mains avec hésitation et le porta à sa bouche. Elle entailla sa peau de ses crocs et aspira le sang si pur, si doux et si chaud tout en gardant les yeux profondément encrés dans les siens. Elle comprit au même moment l'intérêt que portait son frère au sang si savoureux de Matt. Il avait une saveur incomparable et addictive. Pourtant, elle devait se contenir et réfréner sa soif d'en boire d'avantage si elle ne voulait pas le tuer. De plus, elle n'était pas habituée à se nourrir sans tuer sa proie, seule Elena le faisait, mais pour Matthew elle le ferait, elle le devait et s'en sentait capable.

Elle stoppa ses succions et repoussa son poignet, en s'écartant légèrement du jeune homme.

- Alors qu'as-tu ressenti ? S'enquit-il.

- C'était délicieux, le meilleur que je n'ais jamais goutté. Lui avoua-t-elle.

Matt sourit, il semblait satisfait.

- Recommenceras-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?

- Je souhaite te faire plaisir et te nourrir à mon tour, je ne…Il se tut hésitant.

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je ne supporte plus de t'imaginer te nourrissant sur un autre homme que moi. Lui avoua-t-il.

- Matt, mais…

- Je suis jaloux. Lui confessa-t-il finalement en pénétrant son regard.

Rebekah ouvrit de grands yeux sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'assaillait. Elle caressa la joue de Matthew d'un geste tendre, puis elle combla le vide entre leurs deux visages en plongeant sur ses lèvres, oubliant la retenue qu'elle s'était imposée jusqu'alors. Il l'emprisonna de ses bras musclés la serrant fort contre son corps. Ils libérèrent à travers leur baiser toute la passion qu'ils avaient refoulée depuis si longtemps.

Matthew fut le premier à rompre leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il colla son front contre le sien.

- Si tu savais depuis combien d'années je rêvais de ce moment. Lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

- Matt, tu aurais dû me le dire bien plus tôt, nous aurions gagné un temps précieux. Lui confia-t-elle.

- Je craignais que tu ne me trouves trop jeune, après tout tu as près d'un millénaire de plus que moi.

- Tais-toi, tu es parfait. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux avant de se dévorer mutuellement avec tendresse et passion. Ce jour allait devenir le plus beau jour de leur vie…

- Je suppose que je tombe mal. Intervint la voix sombre de Klaus.

xxxxx

_Château de Plessy, France_

Caroline se morfondait dans sa chambre et souffrait d'un ennui profond. Elle se sentait seule et inutile. Le complexe était terminé depuis deux ans et elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue là-bas. Elle avait espacé ses visites jusqu'à cesser d'y aller. Elle recevait quelques lettres de Stefan, une fois par mois. Il n'était pas revenu une seule en fois en douze ans. Mais il lui racontait dans ses écrits le chemin parcouru dans l'Europe entière avec son groupe de traqueurs sans trouver aucune trace des Originels. Il projetait d'étendre leurs recherches en Amérique un vaste continent mais il passerait peut-être la voir avant son grand départ.

Depuis l'incident de sa guérison fictive, le Duc restait courtois mais distant et froid avec elle. Il était souvent absent et Caroline n'avait aucune idée d'où il se rendait. Elle ne savait pas s'il continuait de chercher un moyen de la soigner de son handicap ou bien s'il avait abandonné. Dans un sens, elle se disait qu'il poursuivait puisqu'il faisait toujours poursuivre les Originels.

L'état de Caroline ne s'était ni dégradé ni amélioré. Elle marchait toujours à l'aide d'une canne mais elle aurait tellement voulu être normale et pouvoir se déplacer aisément. Elle serait retournée ainsi dans le quartier de Belleville pour s'enquérir de Matthew. Elle se posait beaucoup de question sur son cousin. Qu'était-il devenu ? Etait-il toujours à Belleville, travaillait-il ? Avait-il fondé une famille ? Elle n'osait imaginer le pire sur lui, elle préférait le savoir heureux, loin d'elle et loin de tout vampire.

Il faisait grand jour dehors, mais Caroline n'avait pas sommeil. Elle poussa le rideau qui encadrait son lit et se leva. Elle sortit de la chambre et emprunta le grand escalier. Le château était calme et aucun domestique ne trainait. Elle arpenta le dédale de couloirs pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, où elle se refugiait quotidiennement, jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte de l'aile nord.

Habituellement, cette porte était fermée à clé et cadenassée, cependant cette fois-ci elle était entre-ouverte. Caroline, prise d'une soudaine curiosité, tenta de jeter un œil pour découvrir les ruines datant de la révolution. A sa grande surprise, elle ne trouva pas de ruines mais un couloir sombre où quelques ampoules électriques brillaient suspendues au plafond. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça légèrement, elle se retourna pour s'assurer que personne ne la surveillait et se faufila dans le couloir qui semblait interminable avec de nombreuses portes de chaque côté. Elle tenta de les ouvrir mais elles étaient toutes verrouillées. Elle essaya un peu plus loin sur sa gauche et tomba enfin sur une porte qui s'ouvrit. Caroline sourit, anticipant la satisfaction d'une fabuleuse découverte, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque la porte donna sur l'extérieur et qu'elle ressortit la brûlure du soleil sur sa peau. Elle laissa échapper un cri sous la douleur. Elle referma aussitôt et recula en titubant.

Elle fuit en se maintenant au mur et sur sa canne jusqu'à l'intersection avec un autre couloir. Elle s'y adossa pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et inspecta son corps. Les brûlures avaient presque disparues. Elle souffla, elle n'était pas passée loin de la combustion totale. Il valait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle cesse son inquisition. Elle devrait rebrousser chemin et retourner dans sa chambre, pourtant elle avait envie d'en découvrir plus car il était certain que le Duc et son fils lui avaient menti sur la raison pour laquelle l'aile nord de ce château lui était interdite. Ils devaient probablement y cacher un lourd secret et Caroline trépignait d'impatience de le découvrir, cela la sortirait un peu de son quotidien morose.

Elle sursauta lorsque les gonds d'une porte grincèrent. Elle tenta de jeter un œil et aperçut quelqu'un entrer par la fameuse porte qu'elle avait ouverte malencontreusement. Pour elle, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un domestique, étant en pleine journée. Pourtant elle découvrit un homme vêtu très élégamment avec une démarche plutôt familière. Elle discerna son profil et elle se figea : Mikael, c'était le Duc qui venait de passer cette porte. Ce vieux vampire venait de l'extérieur alors qu'il faisait grand jour. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne semblait pas blessé ni montrer la moindre blessure. Qu'était-il donc ? Etait-il plus qu'un simple vampire ?

xxxxx

_Nouvelle Orléans_

Rebekah s'extirpa des bras de Matthew sur le champ et se redressa en une fraction de seconde pour se placer juste devant ce dernier et faire face à son frère.

- Klaus, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

- Effectivement, sœurette, je m'en serais douté ! Railla l'Originel dans une colère noire.

Il porta le doigt au coin de ses lèvres.

- Il te reste quelques gouttes de sang de ton dernier repas. Lui montra-t-il, affichant la preuve par la même occasion qu'il savait qu'elle s'était nourrie sur le jeune homme.

Rebekah s'essuya rapidement avec le dos de sa main.

- Niklaus…

Il leva la main l'intimant à se taire.

- Que tu t'amouraches de mon bien le plus précieux, je ne peux déjà aucunement l'accepter. Cependant j'ai toléré tes venues journalières après les miennes car tu veillais sur lui et le soignais afin de le remettre d'aplomb pour mes prochaines visites. Mais ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est que tu te sois permis de te délecter de son sang uniquement dédié à mon usage personnel. Il est ma propriété et en aucun cas tu n'étais autorisée à te servir ! Hurla-t-il.

- Rebekah n'est pas à blâmer. Ce n'était pas son initiative, c'était la mienne. Je l'ai prié et même supplié de prendre mon sang. Intervint Matt en se levant pour se placer à côté d'elle.

Klaus fut pris d'un éclat de rire glacial.

- Je ne le crois pas. Tu as si peu d'estime de toi que tu t'offres à tous les vampires qui daignent te visiter. C'est pathétique. Mais ta requête n'aurait pas dû influencer les intentions de ma sœur. Elle a de nouveau enfreint mes règles et cette fois-ci je ne pardonnerais pas. Quant à toi, je m'occuperai de ton compte plus tard.

- Fiche-lui la paix, Nik. Cela fait douze ans que tu le tiens enfermé dans ton garde-manger. Douze longues années humaines, à rester dans cette cellule sans autre visite que celle d'un vampire qui vient le dépouiller de son sang. Il a assez payé, tu lui as volé son enfance, laisses-lui le reste de sa vie, rends lui sa liberté !

Klaus se rapprocha de Rebekah dans un calme voilé tel un prédateur. Et soudain il l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva à bout de bras.

- Ne t'avise jamais de décider à ma place, ni de me donner des ordres. Tu ne mettras plus ton nez dans mes affaires. J'ai fermé les yeux assez longtemps mais maintenant c'est terminé, c'était la dernière fois que tu voyais cet humain grâce à ma magnanimité. Cria-t-il en la plaquant contre le haut mur qui clôturait le jardin.

- Lâche-la ! Intervint Matthew en percutant Klaus de toutes ses forces le faisant lâcher prise.

Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur les cailloux du chemin qui longeait l'autre côté du mur. Ils avaient littéralement pulvérisé l'enceinte sous la puissance de Matthew et étaient passés au travers. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt et rejoignit Rebekah qui venait vers lui.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il en prenant son visage en larmes entre ses paumes.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Sauve-toi Matthew, il va vite se relever. Le prévint-elle.

- Pas sans toi. Souffla-t-il.

Mais il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa supplique qu'il se retrouva au sol, Klaus sur lui. Il lui assena de puissants coups au ventre et au visage, le laissant complètement brisé et inerte.

- Arrête Klaus, tu vas le tuer ! Cria Rebekah en se précipitant pour aider son humain.

Mais Klaus fut plus rapide. Il sortit de sa veste, d'un geste prompt, une dague en argent sur laquelle elle s'empala. La jeune Originelle fut stoppée net dans sa lancée et tomba à genoux au pied de Matthew.

- Rebekah… Gémit Matthew qui assistait à la scène impuissant.

- Nik… Pourquoi ? Murmura Rebekah profondément peinée par la folie de son frère.

Klaus n'osa pas la regarder, honteux de ce qu'il infligeait à sa sœur et surtout parce que des larmes se formaient au bord de ses yeux. Elle s'effondra au sol face à Matthew.

- Matt…Souffla-t-elle une larme coulant le long de sa joue avant que son visage ne se fige et que son corps ne devienne gris et dur comme la pierre.

- Rebekah ! Hurla Matthew à l'agonie.

xxxxx

_Château de Plessy, France_

Caroline réussit à retourner dans sa chambre sans que le Duc ne remarque sa présence dans l'aile nord. La nuit tombée, elle sortit se balader dans le jardin pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un nouvel arrivant et soudain une joie immense l'habita.

- Stefan ! Cria-t-elle se jetant dans ses bras.

- Caroline, que c'est bon de te revoir enfin. Lui répondit-il en la serrant fort.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Lui confia-t-elle en se reculant pour mieux le regarder. Tu sembles aller bien.

Il sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue

- Oui, je vais bien. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais toi par contre, ce n'est pas le cas, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se retourna et regarda derrière elle à l'affut de la moindre présence

- Pas ici, allons plus loin.

Il lui offrit son bras et la conduisit parmi l'étendue de verdure et de fleurs éclairées par les faibles chandelles. Stefan lui fit le récit de ses voyages à travers l'Europe et lui décrivit les magnifiques paysages qu'il avait découvert, puis vint le tour de Caroline.

- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps.

Le sourire de Caroline s'effaça, elle ne savait par quoi commencer et décida d'aller droit au but, ne sachant combien de temps elle pourrait être seule avec lui.

- Stefan, existe-t-il des vampires capables de s'exposer à la lumière du jour sans souffrir d'aucune brûlure?

- Je ne crois pas, en dehors des Originels, aucun d'entre nous n'est doté de telles facultés et je ne suis pas certains que les Originels sortent le jour, ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur et bien sûr nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir.

Caroline fut stupéfaite, elle venait de mettre à jour le secret du Duc, tout du moins d'après ses soupçons. Mais alors cela signifiait que Klaus et ses sœurs ne seraient pas les uniques Originels et qu'il en existait d'autres. Une question pourtant restait inexpliquée, si Mikael était vraiment un Originel pourquoi traquait-il les Mikaelson ? Pourquoi n'offrait-il pas son propre sang pour guérir la folie meurtrière de nombreux vampires qui ne cessaient de croître au fil des années?

Elle hésita à se confier à Stefan. Elle appréhendait sa réaction en apprenant ses suspicions. Elle préféra se taire de nouveau et garder ce nouveau secret pour elle.

- Pourquoi une telle question. S'enquit-il ?

- Oh, simple curiosité, ou bien peut-être l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais sortir en plein jour. Esquiva-t-elle dans un joli sourire.

- Je comprends ton souhait, cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu le soleil et cela me manque. Lui confia-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et souffla avant de reporter son regard sur elle.

- Comment cela se passe avec le Duc ?

- Plutôt bien, comme je te l'ai dit dans mes lettres. Le Duc m'a appris beaucoup de choses et j'ai une complète indépendance. Tout va bien pour moi. Le rassura-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le mensonge.

- Tant mieux car nous allons bientôt repartir.

- Nous ?

- J'accompagne le fils du Duc et nous allons rejoindre Kol sur le continent Américain.

Au même instant alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée du château, ils rencontrèrent Elijah.

- Caroline, quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Elijah. Le salua-t-elle plus froidement.

Il prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Comment se passe votre séjour au château du Duc ?

- C'est plus qu'un séjour mais il se passe très bien. Lui rappela-t-elle sarcastique.

- J'en suis ravi. Caroline, c'est une brève entrevue entre nous mais nous devons repartir. Nous pensons que les Originels ont trouvé refuge aux Etats-Unis. D'après nos informateurs, il y aurait de nombreuses villes grouillant de vampires, ils doivent probablement se cacher dans l'une d'entre elles. Etant donné l'étendu de ce pays, nous en avons pour des années pour tout fouiller. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Stefan, tu es près ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il enlaça Caroline et la quitta bien trop rapidement à son goût, ne sachant quand il rentrerait.

xxxxx

Klaus était dévasté par le chagrin, il ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes ni sa souffrance. Il était assis sur une chaise, dans une des cellules du sous-sol qui jouxtaient celle de Matthew. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, il tenait une bouteille de bourdon à la main qui était presque vide. Il porta le goulot à sa bouche et engloutit de grosses gorgées tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le corps de pierre de Rebekah dans son cercueil, la dague toujours plantée dans son ventre.

Il n'avait jamais été violent avec elle, même s'il déchargeait souvent sa colère sur elle, à juste titre, mais cette fois-ci elle était allée trop loin avec l'humain. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle aurait développé des sentiments puissants envers lui et d'autant plus à présent qu'il était devenu un homme. Et quel homme, il avait montré une force incroyable dans sa rage contre lui, d'où pouvait-elle provenir ? Il n'était qu'humain après tout.

Par mesure de précaution, il avait fait ferrer le jeune humain devenu dangereux, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il lui échappe. Matthew était désormais attaché à son lit et ses mouvements se limitaient au mètre carré autour de ce dernier.

Klaus avait dû mentir aussi aux jumelles, leur annonçant un départ précipité de leur sœur qui avait enfreint une fois de trop ses règles et son autorité. Elle était bannie pour une durée indéterminée dans un lieu connu de lui seul et il leur était désormais interdit de parler d'elle. Elles furent profondément peinées par cette décision aussi radicale, notamment Elena, mais elles n'osèrent la contester devant la fureur encore palpable de leur frère.

La bouteille vide, il se leva et déposa un baiser plein d'affection sur le front de Rebekah.

- Repose en paix, Rebekah. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il referma le cercueil puis il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de la verrouiller. Il accrocha la clé à côté de celle déjà suspendue à son cou puis il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'agenouilla au sol au pied de son lit et retira une planche du parquet où était caché le journal de sa mère, écrit à l'intention de son unique garçon devenu le chef de famille. Cela faisait un demi-millénaire qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert pourtant il ne le quittait pas et il l'emmenait dans chacun de ses voyages. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il ouvrit le vieux bouquin qu'il feuilleta avec douceur. Il eut un pincement en redécouvrant l'écriture fluide de sa mère avec ses mots si doux et affectueux que ses doigts tremblèrent. Il poursuivit ses recherches et trouva enfin la réponse à son énigme : Matthew.

- C'est impossible. Souffla-t-il.

xxxxx

_82 ans plus tard__,__ 2014, Nouvelle-Orléans_

- Klaus, viens voir. Lui demanda Marcel sur le balcon de sa maison.

L'Originel le rejoignit et suivit le regard de son ami fidèle.

- Hum, des visiteurs de haute qualité, cela faisait longtemps. Envoi des gardes raccompagner les filles à la maison. Quant à toi, fais entrer ces trois-là ici.

Marcel obtempéra et invita les traqueurs chez lui. Ces derniers se présentèrent comme étant envoyés par le Duc de Plessy dont l'un se trouvait être le fils de celui-ci, Elijah, et les deux autres étaient les frères Salvatore. Ils le questionnèrent sur les Originels mais Marcel ne connaissant pas le passé de Klaus et de sa famille, ne put les renseigner en tout honnêteté. Klaus avait reconnu parmi eux Damon Salvatore ainsi que le vampire qui s'était jeté sur lui avant qu'il ne plante son pieu dans le corps de Caroline. Ce vampire et le créateur de Caroline n'était en fait qu'un seul et même être : Stefan Salvatore. Il connaissait déjà le fils du Duc, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir son père et son frère et il connaitrait ses principaux ennemis. Caroline avaient dû avouer tout ce qu'elle savait sur son compte pour les retrouver jusqu'en Nouvelle-Orléans. Cependant il s'était attendu à les voir débarquer bien plus tôt.

Marcel leur fit visiter sa demeure et alors que ce dernier, le fils du Duc et Stefan le suivaient, Klaus remarqua Damon resté au salon en train d'admirer la peinture d'une jeune femme noire enveloppée dans un drap immaculé.

- Joli tableau. Lui dit-il en apparaissant à ses côtés.

- Klaus, monseigneur, quel plaisir de te revoir. Lui sourit-il contraint.

- Je ne suis pas certain de partager ce plaisir. Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ?

- Comme nous l'avons dit à Marcel, nous te traquons toi et ta famille. Lui avoua Damon sans détour toujours soumis à l'hypnose de l'Originel.

- Comment avez-vous su que je me trouvais ici ?

- Nous n'en savions rien hormis le fait que cette ville grouille de vampires qui règnent en maître.

- Que vous a dit Caroline à mon sujet ? S'enquit Klaus.

- Elle n'a rien dit.

- Elle n'a pas parlé du type qu'il l'a agressée, ce fameux soir près du bar ?

- Elle a simplement dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas son agresseur. L'informa Damon.

Klaus fut surpris que la jeune femme se soit tu. Quelle raison avait-elle fait cela ? Il avait tenté de la tuer par deux fois, elle ne devrait avoir qu'une hâte, se venger…

Il entendit Marcel revenir avec ses invités et s'éclipsa restant caché non loin. Stefan et Elijah rejoignirent Damon. Le fils du Duc sortit son portable et pianota.

- Nous partons, nous avons du nouveau. Déclara-t-il.

Ils saluèrent Marcel et quittèrent la maison hâtivement.

xxxxx

L'ambiance du bar était chaude et humide. Katherine était déchaînée et tortillait ses fesses contre le corps de l'humain qu'elle avait littéralement soumis. Le bras accroché à sa nuque, elle s'abreuvait de son sang dans une dense sensuelle.

Elena les regardait assise au bar en train de siroter son cocktail. Elle allait devoir se trouver rapidement du sang frais car voir sa sœur s'enivrer lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Elle joua avec les glaçons au fond de son verre à l'aide de sa paille lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. C'était un vampire. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur un visage d'ange au sourire charmant et aux yeux marron envoutants. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains avant d'engager la conversation :

- Je suppose que c'est votre sœur jumelle ? S'enquit-il en montrant Katherine d'un geste de la tête.

- Oui, elle est un peu exubérante. Sourit-elle.

- Cela ne me dérange pas. Je vous offre un verre ?

- Un Mojito, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien.

Il passa commande au barman.

- Je me présente, Kol et je suis de passage à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Très jolie ville et très animée.

- Elena, je vis ici, bienvenue dans le quartier français. Se présenta-t-elle sans hésitation.

- Enchanté Elena. Répondit-il une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

On leur servit leurs verres et ils trinquèrent.

- Alors Elena, que fait une créature aussi jolie, seule au comptoir d'un bar.

- Je ne suis pas seule, ma sœur…

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le centre de ses préoccupations à cet instant. Souligna-t-il.

Il prit sa main et la tira pour l'inciter à le suivre.

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser. Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire ravageur.

Elle lui sourit en réponse et le suivit, comme envoutée par sa présence près d'elle. Ils passèrent devant Katherine qui ne les remarqua pas, occupée par son humain. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'autre bout de la piste et entamèrent une danse assez lente et sensuelle. Kol n'hésita pas à plaquer la jeune Originelle contre son corps, osant placer ses mains très au sud de sa taille.

Elena peu habituée à tant d'audace et d'intérêt la concernant, se laissa entraîner par ce vampire qui semblait très intéressé par elle. Elle en était flattée. Il la serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui et baissa la tête pour effleurer sa nuque et y déposer un baiser. Elle s'accrocha à lui et lui offrit d'avantage son cou afin qu'il poursuive la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Kol huma la jeune Originelle tout en poursuivant son processus de séduction, puis il lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Allons ailleurs.

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna par la porte juste derrière eux. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil que sa nuque fut brisée.

xxxxx

Le téléphone de Klaus vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et décrocha.

- Katherine?

- Nik? Elena a disparu. Lui dit-elle en pleurs.

- Quoi ? C'est impossible !

Elle lui raconta sa soirée en lui avouant qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à sa sœur pendant un long moment.

- Et les gardes chargés de votre sécurité ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas suivie ?

- Ils disent qu'ils ne se souviennent pas qu'ils étaient de service et pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans le bar.

Klaus ferma les yeux, sa plus grande peur était en train de se réaliser. Il serra des dents.

- Tu rentre immédiatement et tu prépares tes valises, nous rentrons en France.

Il raccrocha et lança son téléphone contre le mur, le brisant sous l'impact. C'était un coup du Duc. Les traqueurs étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'ils leur avaient laissé croire. Ils les avaient bluffés et en avait profité pour lui prendre sa sœur.

xxxxx

**Voilà c'est tout pour le moment. Ce chapitre était plus long que les autres car je voulais vraiment avancer dans l'histoire. Bon je sais vous allez me dire « il arrive quand le Klaroline ? » ( à moi aussi il manque surtout avec la reprise de TVD et le début de TO sans Klaroline **** ). Mais justement il arrive dans le prochain chapitre et je vous promets qu'une fois arrivé, il ne va pas repartir de si tôt !**

**En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :**

**1- Concernant l'handicap de Caroline vous êtes :**

**Soulagés qu'elle n'ait pas été guérie par le Duc car vous préféré qu'elle le soit par un Originel (précisez lequel ! **** )**

**Déçus, y'en a marre de la voir se trainer avec son handicap, vous avez envie de la voir en pleine possession de ses moyens**

**Autre (précisez)**

**2- Pour le Mabekah ( Matt / Rebekah) et l'intervention de Klaus vous êtes :**

**Très content de sa décision, le Mabekah ne m'intéresse pas**

**Plutôt satisfait, c'est du Klaus tout craché, il ne pouvait réagir autrement**

**Très peiné pour Matt et Rebekah et vous vous interrogez sur leur avenir à tous les 2**

**Autre (précisez)**

**3- Klaus va faire son coming back en France que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

**Pour les reviewers, il y aura un petit extrait Klaro du prochain chapitre alors n'hésitez pas laissez-moi vos avis.**

**A très bientôt**

**Sabi**


End file.
